


The 3rd God of Death: Shiota Nagisa

by Kanon58



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: KarmaXNagisa, Multi, nagisaxkarma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26542657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanon58/pseuds/Kanon58
Summary: Nagisa is child abused by his Mother, nobody knows it yet. The effect of his suppressed stress is starting to show ever since the God of Death Incident. Korosensei told them to write an essay, what he wrote is something interesting. Karma needs to hurt Nagisa to release his bloodlust. He's going wild!
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Shiota Nagisa, Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The 3rd God of Death: Shiota Nagisa
> 
> Summary: Nagisa is child abused by his Mother, nobody knows it yet. The effect of his suppressed stress is starting to show ever since the God of Death Incident. Korosensei told them to write an essay, what he wrote is something interesting. Karma needs to hurt Nagisa to release his bloodlust. He's going wild!
> 
> ENGLISH SUCKS BUT YOU CAN STILL UNDERSTOOD IT.
> 
> Note: ORIGINALLY POSTED IN FANFICTION.
> 
> Hiiii everyone! it's me kanon58~! Let's ride another Nagisa drama fic! I'm still hungry for it despite the fact the manga has ended~~

"Nagisa. What's up with that stupid black hoodie? Pretending to be some grim reaper cosplay?" Karma snorted.

Shiota Nagisa whose wearing a black hood, simply replied with his innocent smile.

"What are you sayin~ silly Karma-kun? Isn't obvious.. I'm the God of Death now."

'Maybe you are wondering what's going on. Wondering how come I'm standing in a tall building wearing something only anime character's of the dark side will wear~

Unfortunately, it is actually happening. The silly plot of where your bestfriend is you're best enemy. And it wasn't Karma but MYSELF.

I will now tell you a little long flashback before this recent event of Karma trying to stop me to jump off the building~'

If I'm right...it all started with the God of Death Kidnapping us..?

-And got rescued by Korosensei and Karasuma-sensei.

My desire to become a person who brings death sentence.

My bloodlust were released stress free~~

Nagisa's POV

"Nagisa, come with me." Everyone of us are safe, and currently back at our run down class E school. However we still need to change back to our perspective school uniforms cuz of our military outfit. Karasuma-sensei suddenly blurt it out in front of all about me...At first i do not know why and what was it about...But apparently it's about the issue of me getting paralyze by the ultimate clap stunner- that -sama gave me.

Everyone thinks i need a check up. There must be something wrong with my brain for sure by the drooling earlier. Frankly, i find it a pain...and personally , i don't feel anything wrong. I'm still at my normal mental state.

But they doubted it. I kinda want to roll my eyes...Of course i wouldn't. I have to be obedient and polite.

"Um, Karasuma-sensei...please don't think wrong of me, but it will be a big problem if my Mother find's out- any records of me going to the hospital. Even a little check up..." sweat drops traced down my forehead. I wasn't lying, my mom is strict. She will freak out.

Karasuma-sensei stared at me, more like observing my sweat drops-which might be a sign of problem to my health or my feelings. Luckily Karasuma-sensei ain't pushy as Korosensei. he let it slide. "I understand. But incase you feel something else...I will send you for check up by force." I simply lowered my head with the pathetic sigh of relief. "Hai. Thank you very much Karasuma-sensei." there I felt Kayano approaching me from behind-until she did pat my shoulder. "Nagisa, if you need anything I'm willing to help."

Kayano would always be the one to make me feel better in the girls side. Of course Karma came in to my vision too, his hands were at his pocket's he is the first one to change fast. "Nagisa. I'll walk you home today kay?"

I nodded. "Okay."

We went home.

But it was late, when we arrived at school it was still noon-but now it's dark. "Karma-kun, thank you." Karma waved his hands ready to go. "No problems." then he left leaving me at my own house front door. I gulped down preparing for Mom's reaction...I'm a little late than the usual time. I hope she's not mad...

"Mom, I'm home-" as i opened the door, Mom is already in front of me. She is angry.

"Nagisa-chan! A girl walking so late! You are abusing the free will i gave you about the crew few!" 'Free will? You never did gave me free will!' is what I wanted to say, but I couldn't.

"M-mom, i can explain...Besides Karma-kun walked me all the way here. S-so I'm safe...?" I'm not sure if this will work, but i know Mom likes Karma when she first met him...Mistaken him as my boyfriend, sadly she also discovered Karma is the reason why I'm loosing my girly traits. So now she hates him. She doesn't want me to get close to Karma anymore~

She just watched me up and down, trying to find lies...but hey, I didn't lie.

"Fine. Just this once I'll forgive you." I almost relaxed. The next action had me taken shock.

Mom just embraced me so tight. "I was so worried Nagisa-chan! Mommy doesn't want to loose her only girl!" she sobbed and patted me softly.

'ahh, I know this...' Bipolar attack.

My Mom is bipolar...time to time she would be so happy, later get's mad for no reason or get's all sobby. It's been like this ever since she and my dad divorced.

I embraced her back, patting light touch of care at her back, but my face...i know they were sad. Not for her condition but for myself. "I'm fine Mom. I'm fine."

The next day came. Early Korosensei is so hyped, everyone is convince my condition is fine. Yeah, i'm physically fine.

"Alright! Class! Write an essay about yourself!" Korosensei made us all whine. "Ehhh.." he added, "Quick! Write 'About My Feelings'. No less than 300words!" everyone did write it anyway. Yada raised her hand. "Question! About my feelings...what exactly? Is it supposed to be romantic?"

Korosensei piped. "About my Feelings is a broad title! Therefore~ Korosensei actually wanted you all to make it's meaning bigger! May it be emotional distress! Love! Or Funny feelings! Just make sure it's your feelings-not others!"

Everyone start to think onto their brains. Even i myself is lost. 'hmm...about my feelings.'

I'm not good at expressing how I feel.

'Mom! please stop! It hurts!'

'No! We need to make you thin! wear this crossette!

'Ah! M-mom..i can't breath. Help, Dad-'

'Shut up and follow your Mother Nagisa-chan!'

Can't believe they would suddenly flash on my mind. "Feelings." I said with my lips, Kayano heard me, but nobody give a damn right now.

Before I realize, I picked up my pencil and started writing stuffs.

I can see it...everyone's thunder function of feelings.

It's leading me to know of who is in fear, anxious... Just like how i can read the mood of my mom.

The Shinegami-san understood my moves.

'Clap stunner? Sorry but mine is different level~'

CLAP!

Korosensei distributed all of our essay. He quickly read them as we prepare ourselves for break time. I noticed Korosensei stopped along the way of flipping the papers of our work, as if he found something disturbing.

He eyed me. Deciding if he should wait for all to leave and eat or just tell it out here and get over with it. "Nagisa-kun."

"hai Korosensei?" my face didn't show any signs of worry. Just like always...my simple face when my name is called.

"Please meet me at the faculty room after you eat."

The only ones left at the room were Maehara, Isogai, Kirara, Karma and Kayano whose waiting for me to join her eat. I'm a good boy. "Hai, Korosensei."

...

About My Feelings

Shiota Nagisa

Feelings are normal. Cuz we were born to be human. We came from human's birth, inside our mother's womb. To simply the understanding...Feelings were meant to develop as we grow.

Such as to start with my feelings. Frankly true to be told, I'm not sure of how I feel. Cuz for me, if I get too emotional...It will cause weirdness to all. I do not want to trouble anybody. I do not want to be the problem. if I became a problem, I don't think I will be able to interact to all. If i can't be obedient and understanding...it will be a sin. I do not want to sin. I have to be useful and likeable to agree on anyone's bright ideas that are needed in use. I'm sure that's what I'm good at. Just like a doll you can dress and put make up. And make that doll act the play you have inside your imagination.

Yes, My feelings. Somewhere along the line ii forgot about them. If there were my own or not, I feel nothing about it. I mean I'm alive, there's no point to struggle and focus to my feelings. We just need to live of who we are and where we are born. Yeah, I don't know how i really feel. I might not be human anymore. I think I'm dead. I might as well become the death.

Korosensei stopped reading my essay. Were alone at the faculty room.

"Nagisa-kun..Sensei wants to be always honest and straightforward to his student even if I have to go transparent!" he beamed, I rejected him. "No please don't. It will be creepy to see you transparent with two black eyes floating in the air."

"Unyaa!" He Faint blush, Korosensei finally shook off his joking manner into serious voice. Not that i can take him seriously with his smiley face. "Sensei is currently disturb at what you written. If there is something Sensei can help. Sensei wants to know what's the problem."

'Ahh, disappointing. I thought you would notice, i mean you always notice. But right now you did not look carefully. How careless Korosensei.'

I gripped my hands, not tight but prepared for embrace. "I don't get it Korosensei. What about my essay makes you uneasy?"

Korosensei sat up. "Nagisa-kun. Korosensei is your target, but also your teacher. He can't graduate to heaven if one of his students are troubled."

"Troubled?" a quick reply, "There's nothing wrong right now Korosensei. So please tell me, you are my teacher right? Then please point it out. What mistake or mis-spelled words...did I wrote there?"

'annoying. annoying. didn't you read it? It's written there! Read it again!' my inner thoughts are screaming crazy to my head.

My head is ringing.

But on the behalf inner thoughts- 'Korosensei, please don't notice. Don't notice. I'm scared. Don't look. Don't discover!'

If mom got some bipolar. I might got the schizophrenia.

Korosensei kept pestering me to spit it out. He always do this, i don't think it's wrong...cause he will always end up saving you the trouble. But why do i feel so annoyed?

-CLAP! (echoes)

-CLAP! (echoes)

-CLAP! (echoes)

I bit my lips and snapped, perfect timing for Irina-sensei to enter the scene.

"Korosensei you really don't get anything! Stop acting like you know- but you don't!"

I yelled at him. I didn't mean it. Jelavic-sensei is pretty sweaty. Not the sexual sweat but surprised and little nervous at what she saw. "What? what?" she just spoke in English. I yelled, I don't yell right?...Everyone thinks i would never yell.

"I-!" I realize I got to apologize. It's not too late. However, my head kept ringing. "Ugh.."

"Nagisa-kun!?" I didn't notice that I travelled my hands to keep safe my head. It's like a headache. But not really a headache. It's the impulse I've been trying to hide. "Koro..sen..sei..I'm...I.."

I'm going to collapse. It's been like this ever since he used that clap stunner.

I never felt so...

-CLAP.-

.

.

.

Alive.

"Nagisa-kun!"

I black out.


	2. Acting Strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 3rd God of Death: Shiota Nagisa
> 
> Summary: Nagisa is child abused by his Mother, nobody knows it yet. The effect of his suppressed stress is starting to show ever since the God of Death Incident. Korosensei told them to write an essay, what he wrote is something interesting. Karma needs to hurt Nagisa to release his bloodlust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENGLISH SUCKS BUT YOU CAN STILL UNDERSTOOD IT.
> 
> Note: Please support my own manga at tapas comics/webtoon called 'paradox mansion' ^^ if you have time to spare lol.  
> Please re-read Nagisa's essay. Only the BOLD letters. It's interesting, and I wrote it- in purpose for our plot! *wink*

INTRO

About My Feelings

Shiota Nagisa

Feelings are normal. Cuz we were born to be human. We came from human's birth, inside our mother's womb. To simply the understanding...Feelings were meant to develop as we grow.

Such as to start with my feelings. Frankly true to be told, I'm not sure of how I feel. Cuz for me, if I get too emotional...It will cause weirdness to all. I do not want to trouble anybody. I do not want to be the problem. if I became a problem, I don't think I will be able to interact to all. If I can't be obedient and understanding...it will be a sin. I do not want to sin. I have to be useful and likeable to agree on anyone's bright ideas that are needed in use. I'm sure that's what I'm good at. Just like a doll you can dress and put make up. And make that doll act the play you have inside your imagination.

Yes, My feelings. Somewhere along the line ii forgot about them. If there were my own or not, I feel nothing about it. I mean I'm alive, there's no point to struggle and focus to my feelings. We just need to live of who we are and where we are born. Yeah, I don't know how I really feel. I might not be human anymore. I think I'm dead. I might as well become the death.

I did not notice i left marks like that. My hands moved on their owns.

See? They are not my feelings. It was my hands who did it. Not me.

Not me.

I believe it's not me.

I'm not sure.

Nagisa's POV

After I collapse, not so long I woke up from my nap. I call it nap cuz I feel lighter during I opened my eyes. I was been lying to the nurse office. Glad nobody is watching over me. It would be wrong if they saw me happily smiling cuz I collapsed and got a good nap.

'What a great release of stress.' I have to leave this bed before I continue to enjoy the luxury. I got my feet back to the classroom...

"Nagisa, you woke up. How you feeling?" Isogai-kun asked me, and everyone else repeated the same question only in different choice of words to complete it's sentence. "Nagisa? Hey-" I simply walked inside the classroom as everyone is just worried, I didn't response to any of them. They think I'm weird to just take my bag and leave just because it's the final homeroom. Another weird thing to them is Korosensei..he didn't try to stop me.

But then Karma hindered me-he lifted his thumb and wiped something from my lips. He giggled, "Hey now, your drooling Nagisa. Bet you got a pretty good nap." I think my face turned red cuz of the fact I didn't wipe my drool! I should have check myself first before entering here straight! 'waaa how embarrassing! they all saw it!'

"Nagisa-kun."

I turned my head by Korosensei's call. "Hai?"

Korosensei nodded. "You may go now. Sensei will just take you the notes you didn't got the chance to write." I bowed my head and excused myself. It's nothing to be ashamed off...for now. "Thanks Korosensei."

"-and I Apologize."

"It's okay Nagisa-kun. Now be careful on your way home!"

I just smiled with the nodding. Then I went straight to home.

...

Good thing i had a good nap earlier at school. You know why? When I came home, Mom shoved me a picture of a man who she want's me to have a blind date with.

...

Anyone's POV

"Nagisa's been silent these pass few days ever since he collapsed." Isogai pondered. Maehara and Sugino chimed in. "No, I think it's the clap stunner. I mean, Nagisa went pretty bad...he was drooling." Maehara shake his head. "We are talking about his current condition. He suddenly became un-active to socialize with us. Most of the time he just stare, as if he thinks he is alone. Maybe it has something to do with Nagisa's personal life?" he turned over to see Karma. "Do you know anything about Karma?"

Karma bend his neck in lazy manner. "Who knows." There's no way he can just spill the beans. Especially without Nagisa's permission. But indeed...'Nagisa, what happen to you? When will you act like yourself again?' is what Karma can think of.

The P.E. time came...everyone is doing what they were told too except Nagisa. Karma quickly took notice of the odd behavior of his blue friend. Nagisa's one hand travelled to one of his shoulder's. 'does his shoulder hurt?' The intent stare of Karma made Karasuma follow his eyes to the same human being. Shiota Nagisa is not doing any activity lately. This has to stop! if there is a problem- it should be fix soon. It will get in the way of assassination right?

Karma let Karasuma to take care of him. "Nagisa?" Nagisa looked up to find Karasuma. "Is something the matter?" Nagisa weakly shake his head, he's trying to lie. "Um..no. It's just pretty hot today." Karasuma does not believe it though. "I see."

Nagisa stopped touching his shoulders, which only made the older man suspicious. "Does your shoulder hurts?"

"Eh?" 'well,' that work pretty well...The kid let his guard down.

He lifted up one hand to lift Nagisa's collar away-bit to see the inside of his skin. The neck to his shoulder's without stripping him. "Apologies, I must check on you as I promise."

"E-eh! Wait-Karasuma-sensei! I'm fine-" the struggle only made it more worrying. Everyone eyed the small commotion.

Karasuma saw nothing.

"Hm?" that's weird. Why is Nagisa acting strange then? He's been the Uneasy, Silent, Cold And Bored type lately. That's not how they know him. "Listen." firmly the man stood. "Don't make further hinderance of your assassination training. Clear?" Nagisa nodded, as if he is back to himself. "I understand."

With that the issue is settled.

Nagisa's POV

I'm afraid it's starting to affect me for real. I mean it always do affect me...but the thing is, I was sure I had become used to it...I shouldn't be hurt anymore.

But you know what?

When Mom told me to go to the blind date. She brought lots of new dress for me to try out of which will be the better to wear on the real thing. "Mom...Can I rest now? We still have a schedule for P.E. tomorrow. So...what I mean is..." I trailed off, cuz seeing my mom right now humming joy -while folding the dresses that she thinks does not match the mood of my partner that she forced on me again . I think my eyebrow furrowed a bit when Mom didn't heard me. Or maybe she pretended not to hear my small pleads, cuz she never did listen.

Until she finally noticed me. "Ah, right Nagisa-chan. Indeed you should sleep early I'm sorry my darlin for making you stay up late!" a bright seed of hope flickered in my eyes that she said those. "Yes Mother am-" I was wrong. She added, "So that after school you will go straight to your blind date! You gotta have beauty sleep!" she kissed me in my chick. "Now remove your dress and sleep! Goodnight Nagisa-chan."

I think I've lost count how much am disgusted with her twisted ideas...and myself. "..Alright, night Mother."

And that is the reason why I act awkward during our P.E.

After the school...As Mom told me to go see my blind date, Am surprised at myself. Instead going straight home as planned-I took a detour at the park where me and Isogai-kun plays baseball when he practices. I sat at the bench and watched the sunset fall till the stars appear.

The Moon is crescent, should be awful however...they look really calming. Even though it's not the 'full' moon. 'Not that it will ever be back to the way it used to be...'

I help up my on hand to grasp the crescent moon. Pretending I caught it inside my palm and placed it to my chest. "...Why, why do i have to bare this? Karma-kun is right...it's my fault why Mom's illness keeps on getting worst." I gathered my thoughts.

'hate. hate. I hate it.'

'I want to avenge myself.'

'I want to scream.'

'I want to refuse.'

"Just Kill your Mom then~"

I jerk up when I heard a man's voice. "Who's there!?" ...no one is around.

I scanned the place with my eyes, "I'm sure it's not an imaginary voice." Realizing how late it is...I grabbed my bag quickly before i get more strange with myself.

The next day, I came to school...Like always everyone likes to talk to me.

"Nagisa, we have an assassination attempt during the P.E." Isogai told me about his plans. Apparently am the only one who ain't informed cuz I was on my own world. I clutched my stomach. "Ok." I said. Isogai-kun find it as a weird act of mine. "You okay?" I titled my head, "Why? Is there something wrong with me Isogai-kun?" i throw his questions back at him-but he didn't took notice that am trying to offend him.

"See you later at P.E."

Finally it was P.E. time and Korosensei is doing Aerobics. We were all disgusted and annoyed, the bloodlust wanting to stab him cuz of the Aerobic dance he's doing. He think's his getting sexy on it when he is just a yellow octopus!

"Everyone as planned..." everyone signaled themselves in agreement. "Ansatsu start!"

All dashed forward to the futile act to kill Korosensei.

Karma-kun's enjoying the fact tearing off Korosensei's Aerobic uniform instead. I think that's funny too...however my stomach hurts a lot. It must be becuz of last night i came late at home. Very Late.

You know what that means right?

"Ah! Look Out!" one of my classmate's voice. I was the only one ain't participating or doing the job i was told to do...Not until,

"AH!" the boys end up lying straight to me like a big tsunami. One of them end up elbow-ing my stomach. I arched in pain. "grahh!"

"Gah! Nagisa! were sorry man! We told you to look out!" with the apologetic look yet pin pointing my fault, I thought the pain in my stomach is hellish. I hissed in pain to reply them, i didn't mean it to slipped like that. "You guys could have been more careful! That'd really hurt!" they were lots of mixed emotions when they heard a different side of my voice.

It's not like i yelled at them, it's just...you know when your in pain and annoyed at the same time...you will really say it that way. I gripped tight to my own body held support.

"S-sorry Nagisa. Here let me help you up-" was Sugino's idea to approach me however, I slapped his hands away.

"No. I'm fine."

"Eh?"

'Oops, okay that was too cold. I mean they did apologize. What's wrong with me? Really?'

Korosensei didn't knew the incident cuz the girls chased him away. Meanwhile Karasuma-sensei and Irina-sensei aint at the scene.

I pulled up my Gym t-shirt revealing crossette dark marks carved in my body.

Seeing it's reflection at the mirror itself is already a downer. My curt my eyebrows controlling the pain i feel. "Mom really didn't hold back on punishing me."

The school ended a little more un happy than the previous.

Because of the incident yesterday, I have decided not to comment. Everyone keep nagging and asking the same thing. If I'm alright, do i need to see a doctor, am feeling well? Why did I collapse? did I ate properly?

I feel so tired...I don't have the energy to reply every single question they throw at me. They are worried, but if they are really concerned about my health then they should give me space. Give me a peace of my own time. I spend my days alone dozing off...

should I tell you what am seeing?

.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued~
> 
> Please support my own manga at tapas comics/webtoon called 'paradox mansion' ^^ if you have time to spare lol.
> 
> this ain't fast forward plot so chill. Its planned :3
> 
> okay let's cut it here for now! Don't worry the next chapter is ready but of course tell me if its still good...so that I know how much I can torture Nagisa-WHAT I MEAN IS..Uhh parental guidance is adviceeed! LOVE YA GUYS! HAIL SHINEGAMI NAGISAAA!
> 
> REVIEEEEW...!


	3. Pouring Bloodlust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 3rd God of Death: Shiota Nagisa
> 
> Summary: Nagisa is child abused by his Mother, nobody knows it yet. The effect of his suppressed stress is starting to show ever since the God of Death Incident. Korosensei told them to write an essay, what he wrote is something interesting. Karma needs to hurt Nagisa to release his bloodlust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENGLISH SUCKS BUT YOU CAN STILL UNDERSTOOD IT.
> 
> Note: please support my own manga at tapas comics/webtoon named 'paradox mansion' if you have time to spare for me lol ^^ also you guys are sadistic readers! No wonder we all get along *lovely eyes* -coughs

-

Anyone's POV

Karasuma scanning records from their previous assassination trainings. So far, they are all good. "Those kids." They are sharper and fast at learning. Really a mystery why they end up in class E. "But that's what makes it- to our advantage." Karasuma massage his temple, he needed coffee. He stood and walk towards the hot dispenser, using the hot water for his prepared powder coffee.

Making the coffee, he took a sip after stirring. One of the paper student file fall out from the desk, fast like a gust of wind Karasuma catches it and placed it back to the desk. About to put it to a folder, the file paper is actually the most talented student in the class.

In assassination that is, "Shiota Nagisa." This kid is scary as so messed up. Good thing nothing more the clap stunner happened to the poor student. Especially, "He refused check up." still refusing aid, he recalled his conversation with Korosensei.

"One day, what if he ask you he wants to be an assassin in the future? Will you approve it?" If Karasuma is in Korosensei's position, he wouldn't approve. Why? Cuz it feels dark. A sad path.

"Not that he will have any reasons to join that side." That's what he thought, but he was mistaken. 'It's impossible for him to like it.'

The fight with Takaoka couldn't be helped.

So he believe the boy understands what it means to kill a life.

Bet he did.

Concerning his behavior, he doze off couple of times as if he is seeing something...

...

The fox eyed Akabane Karma staring to the sky resting at their school's rooftop. The clouds moved, the sky will always be rising beautiful...It's been a normal life to them, ever since the moon exploded into crescent, having an octopus teacher, a bitch assassin and a work-a-holic secret agent. They weren't the only ones that Karma finds entertaining. There is his friend Nagisa. His blue friend who has same taste as him...Might not be obvious but everything about their laugh trips are same. Except the fact Nagisa has to act polite and kind...And nice-but he ain't really nice as you thought he is.

Karma knows something about that 'nice' hiding inside Nagisa.

The unknown terror coming from his depressed friend.

Karma always wanted to make show of Nagisa's true color...Same time he is afraid he might break him, his mom already broke him.

But, "ahh..." he sighed and sat up finishing his Dutch milk. "It's your fault Nagisa for pampering your Mom's wildest dreams~" talking to the air indeed. About to go down, Karma remembered. "Right. You've been strange Nagisa. More weird than you have been before. So...weird."

Hope the snake wont bite anybody so sudden.

As a friend, he will kill Nagisa for Nagisa himself.

Hopefully Karma won't get overboard to fish in his partner in crime to heal. Cuz he will do anything or any method he can think of to help releasing bloodlust pouring in Nagisa's fragile soul.

The assumption that the abuse of Nagisa's mom is getting worst as years passed, Karma guessed it right. Cuz the proof and evidence finally appeared~ The next day, Nagisa came to school without his twin tail hairstyle. Shiota Nagisa is currently with his hair down.

Karma's eyes widen but he remained chill on his sit. Simply our Nagisa with bored eyes and silent treatment he does to all ,he just sat. Eyes staring at him including Karma's eyes. Korosensei started the class, but not his students ready to listen. Cuz they are poking and disturbing Nagisa. "Hey Nagisa? what happen to your twin tail? Want to borrow some rio to tie your hair up?" is what the girls telling him to. The boys says, "Nagisa? Were your friends, if there is any problem we'll help you. You look thinner. Shouldn't you cut your hair?"

Intently Karma can tell the latter will explode soon.

Nagisa inhaled his breath. His hands turning into fist. 'noisy. I can't focus to study. voices been too loud even the faint step from the hallway...I can hear it bouncing. I can't focus. I need to focus!'

...

Listening to Korosensei's teachings. Is what I'm supposed to be focusing, but my dear classmates kept pestering me some stupid questions. I guess not talking to them caused an alter outcome. I thought they would let me have a peace of mind but i guess not...It only turn the worst.

How can I tell them that my ears became sharper? My eyes became so clear? My senses are tingling. I can feel everything.

Is this what they call 'self zone'?

("Why is your hair down Nagisa?")

voices.

of

my

classmate.

'I cant take it anymore. I want peace.'

Nobody knows that I'm Dead Inside.

BAM!

"(all gasp)"

I slammed my own table. Yelling again, i just snapped for the second time.

"WHY CAN'T YOU GUYS UNDERSTAND THAT I DON'T WANT TO TALK?! ARE YOU GUYS PRETENDING TO BE BLIND OR YOU GUYS REALLY DONT UNDERSTAND WHAT SILENT TREAMENT MEANS!? SHUT UP! YOU ARE ALL NOISY! I WANT TO STUDY OKAY!?"

All were stunned, same time terrified. Nagisa never snapped like this before. Well he is scary when his bloodlust goes wild, but for the first time he ain't smiling. He's completely angry and annoyed.

Thanks to Korosensei cutting the awkward silence inside the classroom. "Ehem. That's no good everyone! Disturbing your classmate who sincerely listens to the teacher's teaching on board is really bad move!" Korosensei's face turned red with the 'X' mark. "Everyone! Apologize to Nagisa!"

"Ehh?" all said in union. They think they have done nothing wrong to apologize for. 'I can tell what they want to tell but good thing they kept it to themselves.' "Were S-sorry Nagisa...We promise to disturb you anymore during class hour..."

'They think I will apologize back, however I did not. I remained stoic and sat back.'

"Now! To continue our lesson!"

After the lesson, finally launch break...

"Tche! How cocky! Annoying! Stop being emo you moron!" 'Terasaka purposely made me hear his side comment. I did not care. Surprisingly Kirara-san actually joined.' "Yeah, heard about his disturbing essay? Maybe it has something to do with his problem."

'I smirked. Terasaka took notice of it. So he came near me and his face almost near mine...like what punks do.' "Huh? Did you just smirked? You know what, you are getting on everyone's nerves lately! Don't tell me it's because you failed to fight the Grim Reaper unlike our Crazy teacher did to the hotel? There's a limit of what you can do ya know!"

'Terasaka grabbed my collar.' "Stop being silent already! Say something! Spit out what's your problem! Dumbass!"' I thought I would never smile again, I mean...it's been a hard morning for me. Mom had punished me for skipping another blind date to a guy that I do no like. And absolutely I'm not onto guys...So she beaten me up like she always do. Early this morning my mom confiscated anything to tie my hair up. Then she pulled my hair and drowned me a bit to the bath tub. "Bad girl! Bad girl! I guess you didn't learn last night!'' Yes, last night she also had slapped me with insults. I really didn't learn my lesson.'

"cough! cough!" 'my throat and nose hurts. '"Quick fix yourself Nagisa-chan! Before you get late."

"What? after all you've done, now you want me to be quick and take my day-fast to school?"

'oops. I just said that loud didn't I?'

"..W-what? Grr, Nagisa-chan you are grounded girl!"

'Oh, but I don't think so. Mom, I will not listen to you today.' "No!"' immediately I ran fast out of our house to school.'

'But as you already know what happens next. My classmates are too eager to know what happen to me.'

'So i snapped.'

Nagisa's POV

I smiled at Terasaka. The same smile I used to our previous P.E. teacher. What was his name again? hmm...I never forget names. Why did I forgot about it now? Uhh, who cares.

"Y-you!" Terasaka froze in fear. With my smile, I said... "Problem? I don't think there is a problem to say Terasaka-kun."

He shoved me away. Cuz he felt a snake coiled over his neck. Good thinking.

The others are outside, but there are also some of them inside who witness the current event. I patted my vest, my long hair swayed to my actions.

"Leave me alone." I said, they give way...about to reach outside the classroom -Karma-kun blocked my way. I blinked. "Karma-kun?"

Karma is the only person who doesn't make me mad, or he never did got mad at me either.

We have mutual feelings for each other...that's why I like him. Unfortunately, he just spoke to me. "Will you stop it already? Everyone has enough. You are acting a pain in ass Nagisa."

I arched one of my eyebrow. "Am not."

"Yes you are."

"Move a side Karma-kun."

"Yeah, keep acting like this. Bet your mom will be happy if she finds out about your attitude right now."

"What?"

"Didn't you heard me?"

The moment heated tension. Everyone is not following the exchanged words of me and Karma.

"...Cut it."

"Excuse me?"

"I said," Karma said clearly with no doubt. "Just cut your balls already."

My world crumbled. I never had think the day Karma will seriously make fun of my last dignity. But he ain't joking right now. I could tell.

SLAP!

I can't breath. Karma seem not affected of my slap. "..y-you...you know yet how could you say that..?" I'm still controlling my anger, but tears are visible at the end of my eyes. Karma-kun replied to me fast, "Slap? Why not punch? Really you TRAP."

Suddenly, everything went dark. I can see Karma's face and my classmate's faces...however they were smiling. Mocking me.

Then another voice besides their endless chant, I heard it.

The God of Death's voice is commanding me.

~"Kill them."

"Kill those who look down on you"~

~"Kill."

"That's right!"~

"Kill!"~

"N-no..." I grabbed my head, no. I should cover my ears. "No!"

" .Kill. Eliminate the source of your stress!"~

"Nagisa-chan you bad girl!"

"Trap."

Before i realize, i just screamed in pain. "Argghh!" I'm hearing voices endlessly. So loud i can't bare it. I think i'm gonna go insane. Wait, I'm already acting insane right?

"N-Nagisa!?" Now, all of them were present. My eyes are close in seizing pain. "guhh.." I tried to open my eyes only finding Karma-kun's worried face. 'eh?' what were we arguing again?

"Nagisa?" Karasuma sensei's voice...

'ahh...I'm fainting.'

I can't stay conscious.

"...Please...stop." I whispered in my last breath.

.

.

.

.

.

I'm not dead...I know, but...What's so wrong about dying? I mean, I've been killed everyday in my daily life. Mom would beat me up and kill the left of my dignity. Then Karma-kun no longer my Karma.

I'm a snake. But I can't be a snake..it will be bad. I don't want to admit it, but am admitting it. Maybe, i should have took check up in first place. Then this wouldn't happen.

Am going crazy?

My eyes opened, i found white curtains and white fresh room. 'Where am?' I moved my head a bit to see whose watching me. 'Oh.' It's Karasuma sensei. "..You woke." he said, i can see he is worried despite the lack of expression about it. "..Karasuma-sensei, what did I..?" I think I did something bad, what could it be? I do not remember..

"Nagisa, I apologize. Partly is also your fault. I said i will take care of any problems in order not to have problems to assassinate that octopus...but uhh.." weird. why is Karasuma sensei apologizing. He answered for me knowing my questionable look. "If only I've watched you more...you wont end up like this. Nagisa, the marks on your body...who did it? Are you...perhaps, abused? or did somebody else attacked you..? Tell me who did it to you?" Or did you did it yourself? Is what I can see behind his message. He asked me, too bad I'm not really listening. I'm more worried of what I did at school.

"Uhuh-W-what did I do? Please tell me Karasuma sensei.." weakly I said, "..c-cuz if you don't tell me, I won't understand."

"Calm down. You didn't do anything harmful yet."

yet. is what he used...huh, so I will be able to do it soon? "It's late, I've already contacted your mom about you confining here at the hospital." Right, about my mom...she will be here soon, I might as well sleep.

"Rest well Nagisa."

"Hai...Karasuma-sensei." I fell asleep.

I dunno how many hours passed, but when i opened my eyes again, Karasuma-sensei is gone. The lights inside my hospital room is off. I glanced at my right side to see the open window. How pretty the night is right now...Weird mom's not here yet. "So...I just sleep all day long?" I wonder what happen at school. The white curtains swaying to the open window. How careless...the window in my room is open.

Wait.

Why is it open?

Until a dark cloak appeared before the window. My eyes were widen. My lips parted in gasp. But it wasn't loud as i intended too. He smiled at me, the man standing top on me with one rose on his hand. "Hello~ I've come to pick you up. My little Shinegami."

"...N-noway...your back?" I tried to sit up, only half of my body did, cuz he just stepped inside from my window into my bed-stepping on my bed sheet with his shoes. Seriously?

He extended his smile into caring ones...his eyes flickered only for me. "It must have been hard. But it's all over now, you no longer have to hide who really you are~ Shiota Nagisa. You really are a snake ain't you~?"

The crescent moon shined to see each of our faces in the dark night.

I think our eyes connected.

"The 2nd God of Death came to reap my soul."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued~
> 
> please support my own manga at tapas comics/webtoon named 'paradox mansion' if you have time to spare for me lol
> 
> Kyaaah! Whose inlove?! I love you sadistic readers! I hope we keep understanding together on our whim plot here! If ever you were thinking that Nagisa's so out of character, i tell you not really...i mean he asked Korosensei that he wants to be an assassin and wants to do it. The only reason his bloodlust desire is suppressed cuz of Korosensei's love. haha, and this is a fanfic! I control this fic, so if you do not like it you dont have to me so mean! To summarize what's happening...
> 
> NAGISA IS GOING CRAAAZY that's all! XD
> 
> Now whose hype for next chapie? Too bad i havent written it yet! So you guys better be sharing this fic to ur fellow Nagisa fans~! Or please do read my other Nagisa fragile fanfic in my profile while you wait for our next chapie! becuz i got busy college lately.
> 
> REVIEEEEW...!


	4. Devised Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 3rd God of Death: Shiota Nagisa
> 
> Summary: Nagisa is child abused by his Mother, nobody knows it yet. The effect of his surpressed stress is starting to show ever since the God of Death Incident. Korosensei told them to write an essay, what he wrote is something interesting. Karma needs to hurt Nagisa to release his bloodlust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENGLISH SUCKS BUT YOU CAN STILL UNDERSTOOD IT.
> 
> Note: please support my own manga at tapas comics/webtoon named 'paradox mansion' if you have time to spare for me lol ^^ also follow the flow of the fic~~~ no further question! its a FANFIC after all. Today is ur lucky day! I hope this chapter filled up a hole by questions you got in mind. Feel free to ask me though if you dont get some parts...cuz my english sucks!

Nagisa's POV

The crescent moon shined to see each of our faces in the dark night.

I think our eyes connected.

"You do not have to worry, your mom won't come." is the first topic we talked.

"What!?" i pulled my sheets. "What did you do to my mom!?-"

"Relax. I only made her drink sedative so that she wont visit you today. I wanted to have a conversation with you."

' Oh..is that why she still haven't come.' I breathed in relief. I thought he killed my mom.

"Congratulations." The Reaper said to me with the given rose. "What..?" I accepted the rose and looked up to the man, for he's still standing on my bedsheet. "..is this for? What do you mean?" what are you congratulating me for? He chuckled, his chuckle were like Karma's when he's being silly. "Ah, well for being born to this world."

I blinked. "Eh?" My mom would never be thankful that I'm born. But he said that? I admit i almost swayed.

He continued to speak, "I believe you are already aware of that talent inside you. In your whole existence..."

No please don't say it.

I don't want to know it.

I don't want to admit it.

I furrowed my eyebrows in manner of confusion. Then suddenly he bend- leveled to my vision. Like how a prince trying to sooth his princess, he told me. "Do you want to be free?"

I seized my eyes to zero, this is definitely a trap. He then added, "I've been watching you a lot Nagisa. You got my attention." 'me too', is what I'm planning to say but...ugh why do i always feel ease at him? This is wrong. So wrong of me. Acting like talking to him at this hour is a normal thing!

There i realize his face. A clear look on his face, "You changed your mask?" He cupped my cheeks, I shivered. "..Well, the last mask of you know...That crazy hellish strong Teacher of yours. Because of what he did to me, I lost my mask. It was my favorite face of all."

"Y-you mean, you butcher and skinned someone else face to be your face?!" I said it straight, not thinking of the consequences that he might snap at me. It's easy to talk to him for some weird reason...this same feeling when he appeared at our classroom revealing he had kidnap Jelavic-sensei but only done accomplice to kill Korosensei and kidnap us.

'He might be planning the same again.'

"Yep. I skinned people's face to be my new mask. Unfortunately i cannot skinned my target's face...only their bodyguards or relatives for the sake of Assassination's." Ok that was disgusting, but he nonchalantly told me about it. "I want his face." I twitched, "Whose?"

"Karasuma."

I panicked. "No-!"

He hushed my lips by his point finger. "Shh." He came close to my private zone and whispered at my ear. "I'll kidnap you. Then you'll be free from all of this restriction."

That sounds a good plan.

"I-i can't," He made a face, "I can't disappear." I traced my own words with doubts. "..If I'm gone, my mom will.." She can't live without me i know for am her child.

He laughed, but not loud for other rooms to hear. "Haha, You think she'll miss you?"

I glared at him. "Sure, she will look for her daughter. But not her son." My eyes throttle. "H-how did you know-?!"

"Like i said I'm stalking you."

"So, you were the voice at the park huh..."

I looked away. Letting him his hand travel down my shoulder. Firmly, "If that's the case, let's do a gamble." I got puzzled, he explained quickly..."Be with me for 5 days, let's see if your Mom will re-consider your gender if you got kidnap. I'm sure when a parent is worried, they will eventually admit their fault."

I blinked twice. "How can you be sure? Do you even have parents?"

"I do. My Father is killed by the 1st God of Death."

I think my eyes came out after hearing his jolly voice. "Huh!? Your father got assassinate by-"

He quickly interrupt me. "I'm not sad about it. In fact, I'm so thankful..I discover such passion live in my boring life. Ain't that same for you?" he licked his lips.

I shook my head. It's true...After the fight with Takaoka-sensei, and Actual suicide bombing myself to kill Korosensei, it felt good. I can feel it flaming. I want to do more of those.

I made a serious face and told me. "Ok then, Take me Away Shinegami-san. I'll take your offer...But at the five 'date, i will go home to my mom."

He smiled and grabbed my wrist to get out of bed. "My pleasure."

We disappeared from the hospital that night. I know he wanted to make me an apprentice like Irina-sensei, but weird enough i trust his words like a blooming flower...

I wanted to know how will my mom copped when she find out I'm kidnap.

Karma's POV

Karasuma-sensei immediately checked on Nagisa only to find out marks on his stomach as if it was restrained. "Finally took the next level of torturing her son huh?" Black marks both on his shoulder's, all gasp at the sight of my friend. Our worries got worsen when Nagisa started to do heavy breathing. Karasuma-sensei touched his forehead.

"He got high fever." and that he was sent to hospital leaving the school- hanging questions to everyone. They asked me about the argument but I was also... too pissed to even give a proper explanation. Korosensei swore to watch over us while Karasuma-sensei is taking care of Nagisa. After school, I quickly went to the hospital where Nagisa is confined.

I got inside to ask the nurse about his room but only to bump with Karasuma-sensei. "Karma." he can tell how anxious am to know what happen to him. So he told me with no hesitation.

"He's still asleep. I also have to ask you again about the marks on his body...You seem to know who did it." I let a nervous smile, "Oh my, what if i don't tell you? I'm sure even if it was Nagisa-surely he'll refused to speak." 'more like he's not in the condition to have a sane conversation.' Karasuma sighed heavily. Hmm, his job is tiring after all. 24 alert is not something to joke around. "I understanding his privacy matters. However, I cannot just overlook this incident after seeing those terrible marks. We do not want this to be mistaken as the Government's fault. Because of the mission." he implied the assassination classroom of ours.

I nodded, still wearing my sly smile. "I'll watch over him." I took a step to search Nagisa's room however Karasuma's hand stopped my action by touching my shoulder. "No need. I already called his mom to take care of him." I suddenly got blinded by my hidden rage, I swatted his hands-turning glare against him. "You what? You called his Mother?!" Oops, i guess when it comes to Nagisa..i can loose my head. Knowing I gave an obvious hint that those marks has something to do with Nagisa's mother. Karasuma-sensei asked me again in a deemed tone. "Why? What about his Mom?"

'oh shit.' "You caught me." I end up laughing to my own.

We sat at the chair of the hospital where it's vacant and won't disturb any other waiting patient. I dunno if i should just tell him now that he got a hint or let him think the rest like a detective should do? In case his mother suddenly pops out, I'm sure she will deny it...Not unless there is an evidence of abuse. However I'm sure Nagisa wouldn't be happy if I suddenly reported her mom about child abuse without his permission.

'Urghh what a pain to be good.'

"ehem." The older man coughed his throat.

"...Iyaahh~ You see, it's not like i know everything." I tried to compose myself like how i also do when i want to trick people. "Indeed I know who did it."

"Is it his Mom?"

I didn't jump at my sit. I was prepared for that retort. I hummed, "Who knows~?"

"You are not answering my questions."

"Oh?" i chilled, "Who said I'll tell you? Besides... it's Nagisa problem. It's none of our business to pry. ."

Karasuma-sensei made a face, Good. 'good reaction.' Then i added, "Also, if he needs help, he could have just said so." 'right, Nagisa ain't seeking help...that's the real reason why i couldn't do anything about his Mother's abuse. ' It's because Nagisa did not wish to see his mom end up in the jail. I still remember what he told me during our middle.

'Even so Karma-kun. Mom, is still my Mother. She could be warm sometimes...'

I narrowed my eyes to the white wall, it's vexing. How such lies and truth is traced on Nagisa's lips. That lonely sentence! I'm aware that Karasuma-sensei is watching my expression.

He stood up, I only moved my head to see him. "Very well, we'll do action once it is- his will for us to do the reaching hand." he turned his back, I stood then. "For now I'll pretend I do not know any clues of who did it..." Karasuma-sensei then left me.

Before I leave the hospital cuz it's already past 5pm, the door creaked as i peeked at the sleeping beauty. His hair is still untied, the window is closed, but you can half see the faint crescent moon that is about to appear later. For the white curtains didn't completely block the mysterious view. "..." my eyes didn't change much. It's just the same fox stare. Somehow i know it also gleam with pity. "Goodnight Nagisa~Mata ashita..." Whispering that, i closed the door before his mom shows up.

The next day, Karasuma-sensei announce us the shocking news.

"Nagisa got kidnap."

My heart rush its blood.

Shinegami's POV

/Rage! Rage! My plans are ruined! That secret agent dog! How dare he help that octopus when he's supposed to be happy that this great me- is helping them get rid of the problem!/

I got myself to a dark alley. My skeleton face is visible to the public, i only hid it with a cap hat. Soon I have to find a new face. I settled down when I'm finally away from the people. Good thing, despite the lots of crowd at night...none notice me.

"Of course. I'm no assassin if I couldn't hide my presence." I smirked. Then started laughing maniacally.

There are trash bags everywhere inside this alley. I decided to see what's inside...temporarily find something to hide my face. Cuz the cap is not enough, "Bingo." i got an old plastic mask-rider that a kid uses when he feels like a super hero. I did not care if it smells bad. The Weather today is cold, so it does not smell funny as it's supposed to be.

"Now then." With the mask-rider mask on my face. I scanned the dark alley. "What to do then?" I have no back-up plan. For i was so sure it will work instantly. Only if he didn't interfere. I walked with my hands on my pockets out of the dark alley.

I also grabbed few things on my way-snatching them...so that I wouldn't look too suspicious of my looks.

I got a lollipop on my mouth. So that i will look like a weabo fitting my mask.

Nobody did even bother. See? I haven't lost my touch! Yet...why did I failed?  
How can I get my revenge? "I can't use Irina anymore..." who else? The psychopath P.E. teacher? "Was it Takaoka?" nahh, too risky. I maybe out of my mind, but i absolutely wouldn't go low to grab help from mentally ill fat guy.

Insulting someone still does not disappear from me. Cuz am an aristocrat before.

"...kid."

I kept walking as i reached a place with no people. Only the light of spotlight is left alone with me. "...I need a kid." Yes, just like how the original God of Death took me in as his partner.

Using Irina, an adult does not work properly.

I need to brainwash someone.

Someone...who is capable to kill.

CLAP.

Boom, I got it. I know who. I grinned, "That...boy!"

Right! The twin-tailed blue hair kid who is brave enough to perform a clap stunner against a pro like me!

I embrace myself for so much joy. "Kikiki!" Why did i not realize before?

"..no wonder he isn't scared at me unlike his classmate." That boy has what it takes to be an assassin.

I have to get him.

"First, I must know him first...And use his secret and hurts against him."

I stared at the crescent moon. "Preparation first."

After couple of days of stalking and got a new face and identity, i discovered his name is Shiota Nagisa. A poor boy who is raised as a girl cuz of his post-traumatic mom. Now he is what you called child abuse. I followed him everyday, he never did felt my presence. Constantly i see him grabbing his eyes, his head, or his ears.

'hnn, so you are affected still?' the clap stunner I gave him had woken up the entire nerve that can surpass human. It's called 'superhumans'. Those on television who can pull a brick using his eyelid. Or the one who can cross rope between tall building. If your not used to it yet, you'll feel very uncomfortable. But once you know how to handle such abilities, you'll feel higher than any human you come to socialize with.

He stopped temporarily-resting at a pole. He's sweating. His forehead is sweating. 'Must be because he does not want to awaken the beast inside him.'

"I can relate to that."

the only difference is, I immediately embraced mine.

'hahh,hahh,' He is panting. I think that's kinda cute.

His hand grabbed his own face-with strength. As if he want's to squish his face. "hahh,hahh,...why? Why can i hear the car sirens when this street is far from the road?" he scanned his surroundings. He's acting dizzy. "I can hear a parent telling her children to go down stairs and eat." he talked to himself, still wearing that pussy face.

'..hmm, so that's your hidden ability huh?' My hidden ability is that I can change personality. Immediately able to act someone else or an invented persona. You can compare me to a pro actor. His face is turning red. "His temperature is rising." at this rate he might collapse. At times I feel this...I just have to kill. I just need any target to release the excitement I feel inside myself.

Bloodlust and the Lust of blood.

"Should I help him with his problem?" I wonder to myself. "Nahh, I will enjoy myself watching over him."

"Nnn," he gripped at his shoulders. I can tell deep inside he's rejecting the voices. Or the voice of serpent. I can imaginary see the scale of snake in his whole body. He is the snake himself. "I can't stop this sensation. I want to..." his eyes found something. An empty canned juice. "That." The boy grab it and then I'm surprised.

Fantastic. He gripped his both hands on it until it eventually become thin. "Ohh, overflowing lust of blood!" If you are wondering, he can't hear me, because I'm using a telescope right now.

I'm not with him. Just near him.

"Hoo~" He seemed to relax now. He acted as if nothing weird happen to him. He continued to walk home.

Days passed, he went to the park late at night. He pretended to grab the crescent moon. I know why, cuz i can see him beat up by his mother Shiota Hiromi.

"Just kill your mother then."

Is what i told him, he jerk up to find who owns it but I hide. Not yet...not yet for you to know~

Until he reached his limit and collapsed in front of all so they sent him to the hospital. "Perfect."

Perfect for my entrance~

Before I gone to him, i made sure a prepared sweet scent aroma is placed in front of their house door...So that his mom will be asleep, she will able to wake this morning only to find her son missing.

'This is my real goal. To make Nagisa admit that, his mom will never recognize him...for being a boy.'

I'm sure this time.

My plans won't fail.

Until then, Shiota Nagisa...will be mine.

He shall be known as the 3rd God of Death. Just like how you took me in~

'Korosensei.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued~
> 
> please support my own manga at tapas comics/webtoon named 'paradox mansion' if you have time to spare for me lol
> 
> I decided to publish a short chapter. But hey! I friggin type this long...but when you read it, it's really short ne? So far, i hope you still can take what's going on. Cuz i know we are all suckers for angst Nagisa and moe-ish Nagisa. I love it when i hear his breathing in the anime (dude the voice is a girl!) Who careees! she did great job voicing Nagisa! Nyaah!
> 
> *coughs coughs* Becuz of your support and lovely reviews, i gain much energy to type this chapter. But still doesn;t mean you guys will forget to review! Cuz i'll be gone for now! But i promise not to hang you guys too long! We pay internet bills here!
> 
> REVIEEEEW...!


	5. Evil Snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 3rd God of Death: Shiota Nagisa
> 
> Summary: Nagisa is child abused by his Mother, nobody knows it yet. The effect of his suppressed stress is starting to show ever since the God of Death Incident. Korosensei told them to write an essay, what he wrote is something interesting. Karma needs to hurt Nagisa to release his bloodlust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENGLISH SUCKS BUT YOU CAN STILL UNDERSTOOD IT.
> 
> Note: please support my own manga at tapas comics/webtoon named 'paradox mansion' if you have time to spare for me lol ^^ also *coughs* i choked when i saw a review saying you see a hint of godofdeathxnagisa. hahah whuut i did not. did I? XD that's not a bad idea. but i have no plans to make this yaoi. But maaaybeee i might put it at Nagisa's ORANGE HAREM fic.. It's interesting to see a relationship between Shinegami and Nagisa. OOPS. now im having weird ideas SOMEONE SMACK ME PLEASE. Before my hands move on its oooown!

Author's POV

Early in the morning, like a morning bird do...Karasuma came back from work- to the hospital to see how Nagisa's condition doing. When suddenly, The nurse whose in charge of Nagisa's room immediately ran to him while shaking. 'why is she nervous?' The nurse is not sure how to explain this to the teacher of the missing student from his bed. "S-Sir Karasuma! B-b-bad news!" she stuttered, Karasuma got a known quizzical look. "Calm down Miss. Please do tell me what is this bad news about..?" He had no idea what will it be. However, if she is Nagisa's nurse-then definitely something happened to her patient.

'This start to give bad vibes.'

"C-c-cuz! The Student! S-s-sshiota Nagisa-san...! The Boy-" she inhaled, "Is Missing!"  
"What did you say?!" 'don't tell me he ran away from the hospital?' "Did her mom discharged him forcefully?" The nurse shakes her head. "N-no Sir! Someone must have kidnap the poor lad!" She took one of Karasuma's hand, "P-please just follow me! It's much easy to understand!"

They reached Nagisa's room. The window is open. Karasuma came close to the bed to find clues...He end up finding one. "A shoe print?"

The nurse nods, "W-what should i do Sir?! His mom, we don't want to contact her yet! I-i don't want to get fired!" the nurse shows despair. Karasuma tried to calm the poor nurse getting involved. "Please do ask the bodyguards if they have seen someone suspicious. The rest of my colleague will handle it." The nurse did what he said. Alone in the room, Karasuma took out his cellphone and pinned some numbers.

ring,ring.

'Shiota Hiromi is not answering.'

"...Don't tell me even his mom got kidnap too?" Karasuma shake his head and pinned numbers again. This time the government that holds the assassination program, "One of the Class E student is missing sir. Blah, blah..." then, the target itself. "Octopus. Come here. I need your sniffing ability."

...

Mach speed 20-Korosensei appeared inside Nagisa's room. He immediately guessed what has happen. "Nagisa-kun is?!" Karasuma nodded. "Someone took him. Look," he pointed at the dirtied bedsheet. It has a one shoe print. "Smell it. And find who owns it's scent."

"Nyuru! I will of course!" Korosensei sniffed the clue. "...it's definitely a male." Because sometimes there are such tricks. The kidnapper could be a female using a male shoe right?

"..but, it's a new smell. It will take long before i can clearly knew who owns this smell!" 'The octopus voice is serious.' Karasuma thought, 'but who could have taken him...?'

Karasuma's eyes panicked...he only knew one that would do such thing as this..."Takaoka!"

"Nyuru. It could be." then Korosensei changed his tone in doubt, "But..i know his scent, and foot size. This isn't 's foot size." Korosensei added, "Don't report this to the police yet...And what about Nagisa-kun's mother?"

"She isn't answering her phone. Possibility she got kidnap too."

"..This is troublesome." Both men agreed with that. This is a real big problem just in case the mother also got kidnap.

There are lots of possibilities. Other assassins after the billion yen, or perhaps private matters. Which whatever this isn't good. Then, they heard a woman rushing to the room, It was Shiota Hiromi! 'Good. she's not kidnap.'

"Nagisa-chan! The nurse said my daughter is missing!?" Korosensei hid behind the window with his Mach 20 speed, Karasuma froze of what he heard.

Both Korosensei and Karasuma shared the same thought, 'daughter?'

The shock is completely visible on Hiromi's face. She look at the empty bed of her beloved child. "...No...No! My poor Nagisa-chan is kidnap! Who did it!? Who did this terrible thing!" she started to sob while sounding insane rage. She pulled Karasuma's collar-lifting him up like daring. "Bring her back!" she spat, "Bring back my Nagisa-chan!" tears overflowing.

Karasuma softened a bit, but same time still disturb of discovering the secret of the missing boy. '...so, that's why he had those skills?'

" . We don't want this to get out in public yet."

"Why not!? We got to call the police now! Before something bad happens to my girl! I bet she's crying...She needs me!" she's having her own world. "...Mommy will save you Nagisa-chan!" she keep on sobbing as she pinned numbers at her phone.

Karasuma's eyes travelled to the window-performing eye contact with Korosensei. 'We can't stop her to call the police...' Korosensei nodded and left to find whose scent it is.

There are no other clues other than the shoe print. 'this is gonna be harder than the last kidnapping.'

What they forgot to guessed is- the idea that it could be the God of Death.

Unfortunately, they didn't remember him at all.

The school opened and it's about time for Korosensei to appear and start the class...however it was Bitch-sensei. "Listen, I'll be teaching you brats till the end of bell."

All were completely dumbfounded. "What? Why? Where's Korosensei and Karasuma sensei?" Irina rubbed the back of her head. "Err, I'm not sure if i should tell it to you...I didn't got permission from Karasuma-"

However the man is already at the door. "K-Karasuma! I thought you said you won't be coming here-!?" Karasuma ignored her and stand infront of the blackboard. "Ignoring me again!" he heard the lady but did not care to spare a glance.

"Listen up everyone. Promise me not to make move on your own. We got a problem."

It's a good thing these kids are trained...they nodded and listened. "...The thing is," Karasuma cleared his throat. "Nagisa got kidnap by an unknown man. Right now the octopus is searching for him. Same time matching the scent of the culprit."

Audible gasp and startle from the class-E except one student whose over shock at the news and just his chair fell so loud.

BLAG!-"Nagisa is WHAT?" It was Karma. Actually he isn't the only one who stood on their seat, there were Sugino... And Kayano doing the same, it's just that Karma did it more louder.

"Who did it?" Karma pushed the question to get a quick answer but with hidden message. Karma immediately thinks it's his mother. But then it could be Takaoka escaping the Mental Hospital. For no one else will be interested kidnapping a boy resting in an hospital. It's not like he is a billionaire's son.

"Karma, don't make assumptions." Everyone were lost between the conversation of two. "Hey, don't leave us in the dark! Properly explain what's this about!" Irina whined, Karasuma got vein popping but resigned to explain. "...We'll eventually tell you, but we need to focus first on Nagisa's kidnapper and why he got kidnap."

Karma gritted his teeth. "If it's not her.. then who would do it!?"

He really wanted to scream now. Then they heard Kayano's loud gasp. "Kayano?"  
"W-what if it's Ta-t-t-takao-ka!?" she assumed and everyone quickly bothered on their stomach. "It's possible!" Sugino said.

"No it's not Takaoka." Karasuma cleaned the suspicion. "The agent's whose guarding him at the mental hospital. It is confirmed he is still there."

Maehara crossed his arms. "Then who else would do this? It's not like i know Nagisa's father...but he's not with them right? Maybe he kidnapped his own son-"

"NO and never will Maehara." Is Karma's dark voice. Maehara gulped. "S-sorry! I just wanted to help possible suspects!"

with that everybody went into thinking.

They couldn't think of anyone else.

"What if Lorvo-san took Nagisa?" is Yada's words, Irina corrected her, "Impossible, he's in Germany right now. And he's not the type who force someone to take the assassination route. He will offer him for sure if he wanted too."

"Red Eye?" is random guessing of Isogai.

Until Itona finally spoked. "Hn, Shiro? Or...if not Shiro. Maybe the God of Death who had kidnapped us last time..." with a very calm voice he wasn't aware of his classmate's frighten expression. "I mean, Nagisa has talent for being an assassin right? Shiro can put tentacles on him too...If Lorvo and Red Eye did not. All that is left is the Reaper right?"

There, he watched his classmate. "Hey? No response?"

Karasuma pinned numbers at his phone. A lot more worried than he intended to do. "Octopus! It's me Karasuma. We have a guess who is one of the possible suspect!"

Nervously everyone listened to the phone call.

"Nyuru? Who could it be then?" Currently he is still flying fast in a vast ocean until he reached cities. "The Grim Reaper."

Korosensei almost dropped his phone when he heard the name.

It makes sense.

...

While everyone is at the ends rope, Nagisa and the reaper just took a bullet train. Nagisa entered the bullet train in his hospital clothes. "oops...I can't stay at this clothes." He whispered to the grim reaper. The reaper just pointed his finger somewhere. "No need for concern." by the pointing, Nagisa assumed he wants him to look at the people inside the bullet train.

"C-cosplayers?"

Right, the bullet train is currently full of cosplayers. Some wearing weird nurse outfit, some wearing ninja, some wearing ancient samurai and magical girls. And some youkai costumes...

There is no need trying to fit it. 'I already fit in.'

The bullet train doors closed, a voice reminded them of safety and emergency measures. The bullet train moved swiftly, "Hey, where are we going? You can't just possibly taken me without a destination. Or...a hiding spot."

The reaper winked, "Were going to Akihabara."

"Ahh, ok.. to Akiha-" he didn't expect that. "Akihabara!?"

...

Now they are in Akihabara. The city of anime lovers. Where no matter what you wear will be mistaken as cosplay for it is an anime spot.

"...it's crowded." And the sky is so big. Then he felt a fabric on his head till he couldn't see. "W-wha?!" The reaper just tossed him a dark cloak. "Wear it. My little Shinegami."

Understanding he will be with him for five days, he definitely need a disguise. 'Oh no.' he smiled and followed the reaper make his way. 'I'm enjoying this!' It's the same feeling when He and Karma were taken by Korosensei to the sonic ninja movie.

...

Nagisa's POV

Me and the Reaper got inside a ninja-ish cafe. Apparently such underground café bar is normal in Akihabara, because of certain ideas they gain from watching anime's.

Kring~

The bell jingles that is on the door itself when we entered. There were big people inside. I mean, not rich people but big...as in big people. There are fat guys, some just big but not fat, some are tall, some are small too. It's like everyone's trying to fit in while wearing cosplay.

Yes, everyone is wearing clothes that you don't actually see in real living. That is why me in my hospital clothes with a grim reaper cloak is absolutely normal to them.

That is interesting.

"Two coffee please." He ordered, then we sat at the table we have chosen. The table of us is at the corner of the room, the room is not big...it is actually small. There are five tables only, but the chair is rectangle. So about eight people can sit in one table.

I scanned everyone's happy faces and they sure do not stop on chattering. "..what now?" I admit I'm eager to know what we will do starting here. It's going to be a long kidnap me.

He just hummed and turned to me, "Practice."

I blinked, "Practice?" he pointed at the other corner...More like at the counter of café bar.

"See that person in Naruto costume?" i nodded, not sure what he wants to say...But i can see the Naruto cosplayer is almost drunk by the coffee with sake mix in it. 'I wonder if it taste good.'

"Chop his neck."

"Pardon?!"

The reaper chuckled. "Ah, i used the wrong sentence..." his chin is supported by his hands-cuz of his elbows on the table. "If you are about to be an assassin, even with much crowd in a closed place...you should be able to kill your target without anyone finding suspicious."

The coffee we ordered came, "Here you go sir." The waitress is completely dismissed, as he continued to explain..."We assassins uses all events to our advantage. Like when you want to kill someone that has records of 'heart attack'... then you can assassinate him by making it looked like he had a cardiac arrest even not."

Ok, that i good to know. "I get it. But why should I do this now?"

He sipped his coffee first before answering. "Because, you'll be one."

"Hold on. I let you kidnap me...but i didn't said I'm going to be an apprentice of yours." The reaper made a puppy face. "Oh? So I was mistaken~? Here I thought you would like to be the 3rd God of Death."

My eyes actually sparkled after hearing that-but i shakes my head. "I-I don't want to be an assassin-"

"Liar." this time, he was a little creepy. "...Still denying? You can't stop it Shiota Nagisa~ You are born to have blood on your hands...Sooner or later or someday, you'll see your prey lying cold on the ground."

I cupped my own coffee, it has no liquor mixed in it. "...But, how do you even become an assassin?" I asked. The reaper added sugar cube on his coffee that is on our table. "..Before you can make a name for yourself, first you got to kill at least 3 heavy targets."

i sipped my own coffee while listening.

"For example, JUST E-XAM~PLE. i have a target, but Irina stole it from me. The client does not care who killed his request as long as the person is assassinated. And because I'm not the one who killed it but Irina-she will be the one to get paid. Although I wouldn't know it was her because she is aiming to make name for herself...We assassins rarely know each of our identity. Cuz the rules is-"

he pointed the spoon on my nose. "If your identity is discovered. You are no longer qualified to be an assassin."

"oohh...I see." that is quite an explanation. I enjoyed the conversation just now.

"So, basically. After killing 3 big stolen target, the assassin can now have a code name?"

The reaper finished his coffee. "Yes. Now you will register yourself in underground society...where you know dirty works is lurking. Drugs, Smugglers and Assassins etc~"

I sipped my coffee once more. "There, you got to make people think of your name. But some makes their own name...Like me, I claimed this name to them before I had registrate." he smirked. "What's gonna be your name? Blue Viper? Serpentes? Fiendish Snake? Or..."

'ughh he's teasing me!' "Rather than those obvious names, my title fits to you! 1st,2nd and jajan! The 3rd reaper has come~" he whispered that to me with spicy-ness. I shivered and blushed a bit.

My coffee is now empty. 'ahh, I want more.' Shinegami-san then patted by back. "Refill it then. I'll pay."

I smiled as a thanks. "Ok."

I got myself to the counter, but then...there is the Naruto cosplayer causing problem. He is sobby. Someone needs to shut him up. I can see the waitress troubled by a drunk customer.

(('...kill him.'))

The echoes of snake told me. I passed by him and he collapsed. They all think he finally went to sleep cuz he is drunk, but nope.

I just chopped his neck, so that he will loose consciousness.

I happily refilled my coffee and went back to Shinegami-san.

He smiled at me as if I'm a little brother. "See? You did it! Now have a cookie!"

I think am charmed to him now...

"Yeah!"

Not caring what happen while I'm out of school...Three days passed.

Wondering if My Mom is looking for me.

Until inside the hotel me and the Reaper had slept. I opened the television...It is still night but our lights inside is open. My kidnap is now at the breaking news.

["A student from Kunugigakuen is kidnap and still unknown whereabouts. This is his photo, his name is Shiota Nagisa. If you see him by chance please contact the number on the screen."]

My bored eyes just stared at the digits inside the monitor. 'so what if it's now announced? it's not like...Mom will..'

I shake my head. "no. I'm sure, she will admit it."

She will admit that her son is missing. She wouldn't announce it at the television that her daughter is missing right? RIGHT?

Because if she did...that will be humiliating to the whole japan. I definitely can't leave at this country anymore if that happens!

"I'll make you admit it mom."

"That...am not a girl."

"Am...your son."

I yawned...

I laid at the bed still staring at the open television. My eyelids felt heavy. "...maybe I should sleep." I sleep with no disturbance.

I felt peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued~
> 
> please support my own manga at tapas comics/webtoon named 'paradox mansion' if you have time to spare for me lol ^^
> 
> Nagisa said before, 'as if you have ever try to kill someone for real.' I based his real personality by those. Also admit it, we are aware how much Nagisa wanted to be honest with his feelings and actions...its just he is restrained by his Mother.
> 
> Forgive me Naruto fans! I remember the author making Korosensei wear the Ninja emblem lol. And i think this make sense...if you are about to see Akihabara, the number one anime character you will see is definitely a Naruto cosplayer deshou? Do you guys have any guess what will happen next? Nyururufufu!
> 
> And oh, i wasn't really thinking of any assassin code name for Nagisa. Except 'gender' kiddin.
> 
> I also want to hear your ideas about his assassin code name! But of course Nagisa's name will be the title itself. Rawr. This is planned, so ride along and enjoy more!
> 
> REVIEEEEW...!


	6. Notice Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 3rd God of Death: Shiota Nagisa
> 
> Summary: Nagisa is child abused by his Mother, nobody knows it yet. The effect of his surpressed stress is starting to show ever since the God of Death Incident. Korosensei told them to write an essay, what he wrote is something interesting. Karma needs to hurt Nagisa to release his bloodlust.
> 
> ENGLISH SUCKS BUT YOU CAN STILL UNDERSTOOD IT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: please support my own manga at tapas comics/webtoon named 'paradox mansion' if you have time to spare for me lol ^^ I decided to update fast cuz the anime is about to eeeend. Means, if it ends! You guys wont read this anymore. Cuz you'll be quiting the fandom o.o And this chapter is actually a weak one...but I think at the end you will scream? Btw, Nagisa said it himself in the manga. he feels at ease with god of Death. What a crazy kid.
> 
> thank you guys for telling me to recheck spellings on chapter 5 HAHAHA nante hazukashii! im so dumb so guide me lol

Nagisa's POV

The morning came, I woke up, but the Shinegami isn't with me. "...Shinegami-san?" I rubbed my sleepy eyes and decided to sit up. Finding myself at the end of bed, there is a comfy sheet covering my body. I smiled, "How amusing."

I swear I didn't have any sheet to cover myself from cold. Only he is with me...so it is his doing right?

Lazily I walk my bare feet to the bathroom. I stripped my clothes and took a bath. It was a nice shower...My body is petite because of my Mother's hard work to diet me. To remain my feminine body. I sighed and turned off the shower.

Grabbing the towel I brushed my teeth. I feel refreshed and unconcerned about the fact of am kidnapped. It was then i saw my reflection at the mirror.

"...No pigtails." I didn't got the chance to tie my hair. "..." my fingertips slides to my hair strands. "...it's longer." the good mood had left me. I'm now annoyed on how long my hair is. I mean, I was always annoyed that I couldn't cut it. Now i had the urge to cut it!

I then spotted a scissor when I came out of the bathroom. I gulped and took it.

Going back inside the bathroom. Facing the mirror I grabbed my hair-almost snipping it!

But my body didn't do what was my mind commanding.

"...I.." my body refuses this action! How could this be!? "..I really want to cut it!" I forced my hands to bring down the judgement to my long hair by using the innocent scissor...however in the end I couldn't! "Argh!" I put down the scissor.

"...Cant' believe after all the hard work to for getting kidnap, I still can't defy the order's of my mom...huh?" I mocked myself. I closed my eyes to cool my head when i felt a hand slid in my neck then lifting my hair.  
"Ah!" i look at the mirror to find Shinegami-san behind me..."Shinegami-san." I breathed, he is smiling like he always do. He played with my hair, "What a very beautiful hair. But~" he came close to my skin-to my cheek. I still shiver every time he does this, I mean...'I hope he does not want to skinned my face.'

"You want to cut it right?"

"N-no." I failed to deny it.

"Oh but I saw you almost cutting your hair." He continued to rub his cheek on mine. I can feel his bones. "If you are afraid of your mom finding out you cut your hair then~" the scissor already at his hands. "I'll cut it for you. With that, you can just excuse the kidnapper cut your hair forcefully~"

My whole body was in horror state. The scissor reached my hair!

He's serious! He's going to cut my hair! "NO!" i pushed him away, in response he just chuckled till he laugh for real.

"Ahaha. I knew you would do that." His thumb made it's way to the scissor's blade. "This scissor isn't sharp."

"It was not supposed to be." I commented.

"Get dress. Were going out." He ordered me. I nodded and got myself back to my grim reaper cloak. Then he sprayed me some iron scent, same time he also perfumed himself with it. So that Korosensei will never find us by sniffing. We've been using different perfumes to confuse Korosensei.

"Ready to change location?"

I put my hood on with a nod.

"One more day, I'll be coming home. Mom." were my thoughts. We left the hotel.

Open POV

Three days, it was three days had passed. Korosensei non-stopped searched the whole japan. He had a guess why he couldn't track the scent down. The kidnapper is smart not to stay in the same place. Time to time he would appear at school only to check if the rest of the student's are safe. If Karasuma is saying the truth that nobody else gone missing.

If it's really his former pupil/apprentice who had taken away his student, then he must have learned a lot on the last time he kidnapped the whole class E.

He only prays the safety of Nagisa. Hoping he isn't tortured. Because if it was Takaoka-surely his eyes will be gouge out and get chop. Good thing it wasn't that bastard. But then, we got another life threatening enemy. And if it is actually Shiro, he will really not forgive him anymore.

'Tentacles shouldn't be replicate further. It is dangerous.'

And Karma is just sick at waiting.

Nagisa's mom actually went to their classroom and assumed that he took Nagisa.

"You! Karma! You took my Nagisa-chan again right? Say the truth! I bet She's just at your house again hiding!" She roughly shakes Karma's shoulder. That is why now, the whole class-E finally understood why Nagisa is like a girl. He had a crazy mom.

Karma bravely pushed her while saying, "If I took him again, then I wouldn't be coming here at school." he purposely high-light the 'him.' Like he had fore-tell, Nagisa's mom become more titan.  
"Don't call my daughter a 'he'!" About to slap Karma in front of his classmate, a hand stopped her. It was Kayano.

"Who?!"

"Hi Nagisa's mom! I'm Kayano. I'm a close friend of Nagisa too! So if Karma-kun took him, I might be an accomplice!" she said with a cute voice. Nagisa's mom thinks everyone is making fun of her right now and is really irritated. "Whatever!" with that she left, went to talk to Karasuma for further blames of why her daughter got kidnap.

"She's so sick." Terasaka said. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Karma ignored all because of his deep thoughts...because,

Karma spend his three days to the website where he sells stolen shot pictures of Nagisa. Remember he loves taking pictures of Nagisa especially in cross dress? Every single angle and moves of Nagisa...Karma collected them and used them to make money for himself. Cuz he is bored, and love to test his marketing skills.

He had a sleepy Nagisa picture under the tree. He had Nagisa eating a cake. He got Nagisa that has fever too. And many many other more posing that he finds fit to sell. Karma is his bestfriend but well, Nagisa is actually aware that he makes money by taking pictures of him.

I mean, you do remember they like to fish delinquents then steal their money right?

The latest pictures he had taken is the Nagisa in cross-dress during the hotel. Since until now Korosensei had no clues where Nagisa is...he will use it to his advantage.

He clicked upload of that picture and wrote 'Missing.' but then, why would they even search the cute girl? 'Yep, i didn't told them that Nagisa is a dude.' He also did not told them his name. Of course, there's no way he will use Nagisa's real is only his. No one else should get close to him.

There should be a prize. Karma thinks money is always the best way to make other people help the searching...However, there are other methods as well. He added to type, "Prize, Blue twin-tail in Maid Outfit."

The upload is complete. Karma didn't thought it will be fast for people to reply. "Woah."

Already dozen comments at his post.

Then one comment caught his attention.

Anon: "isn't that the one in reaper cloak? in Akihabara?"

Karma waited for more response. The other ones online replied at the person's comment.

Anon 2: "Oh I saw Blue Twin-tail in Akihabara. But...I'm not sure if it's her, cuz the one i saw has her hair down while wearing grim reaper costume. But I did took a picture of her as stolen. I mean a cosplayer does not mind to get pictured right?"

Karma then typed a comment.

Karma: where's your proof?

The Anon send a picture to Karma's email.

Karma's eyes widen. It is indeed Nagisa.

Karma decided to print the picture, while he contacted Ritsu whose sleeping in his phone. "Ritsu, can you hack the surveillance camera at Akihabara?" the sleepily computer immediately turned wide awake because she isn't human after all. She is a 3D student.

"I can of course! But what for?" Karma showed him his laptop with the stolen photo of Nagisa. "Eh? that's...Ok, Roger." Ritsu quickly sent a result. "Survillance Camera Hacking...Complete."

"Good work." Karma got the printed photo of his friend. If only Nagisa's phone is with him so that they can track him by GPS, too bad none of his belongings are with him. But even without it...as long as he got the picture-and Ritsu to keep an eye on the camera's of Akihabara...even though the possibility that Nagisa is no longer over there. Still, What Karma is concerned is Nagisa's outfit. "...just what is the kidnapper trying to pull?"

About to log out, Another thing catches Karma's attention. "I should buy this."

"What for Karma-san?" Ritsu tilt her head inside the phone screen.

"...Just incase our kidnapper is a psychopath like Takaoka..."

Karma just ordered an injection.

Back at Kunugigakuen

Karma decided to show the picture to Karasuma inside the faculty room. "Where did you got this?" is the man's response with the photo in his hand. "Secret. Just please tell me who you think it is." there was no need to guess. It is really Nagisa. No mistake.

"If this is really Nagisa, then why is he wearing such outfit?"

"Who knows? Maybe the kidnapper forced him into that kind of play?" the thought of Nagisa wearing it by force is the only they can think of.

Karasuma placed the photo inside his chest pocket. "Apologies. I will keep this instead." Karma smirked, "I know, it's the purpose of it after all. And you already know Ritsu's job." About to leave the man spoke, "Wait." Karma stopped on his tracks. "I said not to do any move without our permission cuz we leave this matter to the police. But..." Karasuma give an approved smile. "Well Done Karma."

The fourth day, Ritsu didn't caught any Nagisa in the surveillance camera of Akihabara. "As I thought he wouldn't be there anymore. The kidnapper knows what he is doing." despite the possible suspect of who had kidnap Nagisa, does not mean they can blame him. For they had no confirmation yet-nor a solid evidence.

Same time at the fourth date, Korosensei came back with an outrageous idea. "Sensei will try to search over seas...It might be possible that Nagisa-kun is no longer at japan. The kidnapper might have sold him somewhere~"

They shot him bullets for saying such thing. "Don't say horrible things Korosensei you big dummy!" Korosensei kept his beliefs, "Karasuma-sensei showed me Nagisa-kun's photo. Korosensei went to Akihabara but he is nowhere to be spotted. The scent I'm searching is no longer there...After that Sensei quickly re-searched the whole japan just in case, but really I couldn't find them."

Korosensei's face turned pink. The class-E find it pitiful. According to Nagisa, when his face turns pink means he is in his slowness. "Korosensei, how about you rest?" is Kayano's caring voice said, Korosensei patted her with his tentacle-then patted each one of them. "Sensei is fine compared to Nagisa-kun. He needs to be rescue soon. Whether me or the police, Sensei will not stop till he founds Nagisa-kun~!"

"Just don't push yourself! You are not alone Korosensei!" were the girls advice. Korosensei's face returned to his yellow skin. "Nyuru! Well then! Sensei is off!"

Just like that he went overseas. The search on Nagisa continued without informing his mother that they got a picture of him of his current condition. Cuz it will only get in the way...Besides she actually showed herself in the tv saying ["Please Bring back Nagisa-chan. Nagisa-chan is my only living! Bring my child back!"]

Glad she didn't use-'she, her and daughter.' so she still half sane.

The fifth day has come. Still no Nagisa found.

...

Nagisa's POV

Walking at the overpass. It is quiet. Err let me rephrase that. Not really so quiet because of the sound of sirens and rushing cars under this bridge. The one who lost conversation is us. We've been walking long for a pretty while when we had left the hotel. We walk slow for we aren't in any hurry at all. The sky is navy blue, as if it's going to rain. It is then I started to think.

'is this the right thing?' This -kidnap me- plan...is it logical? Did it make any sense to you? I'm starting to doubt my own actions. For the news always showing my pigtailed picture in blue vest. Repeatedly says I'm missing and call the number of our telephone. Yet, actually...same time i feel no guilt at all. As if i had gone to an exciting adventure.

I have gone out of rightful thoughts...Suddenly i heard a cry.

"Waaa. Mommy! Where are you!" I stopped my track to see a boy crying at the hanging bridge with us. "A lost boy." The Shinegami said. To his surprise i came near the boy. "Hey." I smiled softly not to alarm him. "Are you lost?" He sniffed and stared both me and the reaper. Shinegami-san smiled at the boy too, for he had to act nice like he always do.

The boy then nodded, "I want to find my mommy. I bet she's worried." Those words actually strung me inside. "Ok then, let's find your Mo-"

"Akira!" A woman came running towards us and hugged the boy. "Mommy!"

"Akira! Oh you boy! I told you to obey me so that you wont get lost! But you did not!" she was sickly worried. The boy is repenting his actions. "I'm sorry mommy! promise I won't do stupid things again."

The wind blew cold. My hood was removed by it. I just...stared at them with my reverie face. The woman notice us then smiled. Bowing, "Thank you very much for keeping an eye to my child! May God bless you!"

"ah...Y-yeah, no problem." I smiled again, but i know it was a crack up smile. The Shinegami knowing my current feelings by this incident.

Then the woman stared back at me. "Oh? Have i seen your face somewhere before?"

"Eh?" 'crap! bet she saw my picture at the tv! ' I hid my head with the hood back. "I-it's a small world after all."

"ahuh.." She is convinced. Glad she brushed it off. "Anyhow, Let's go Akira."

There, they left.

We stayed couple of minutes watching them leave until they had disappeared from our eye reach. I did not notice that it was already dark. Lights on from any tall buildings and cars.

There I realize. I missed home. "I want...to go home." I miss my mom. I do not hate her, i just got in the heat of moment to rebel. Cuz if i hate her...there's no way I could have live and bare to cross-dress for damn years.

The Shinegami then walked to my side. "Ok then. As you wish~"

I continued to stare at the floor as we finished crossing the overpass.

...

It is the fifth day of my deal with Shinegami-san. We are currently waiting to ride the bullet train. I still had my grim reaper cloak and inside were my hospital clothes. I felt a cold hand that patted on my shoulder, "Shinegami-san?"

"You sure you want to go home?" i curt my face. "I won't change my mind. Plus we made a deal...don't you dare trick me." he's response was only a... chuckle.

The bullet train came. This is the final destination. I'll be back home where my Mom is waiting.

When we entered and the bullet train start to move...The Shinegami-san told me. "Incase you lost a place to stay at this society. You can always come with me." You mean to be an assassin like you? No way. I did thought that...but still, in the end I love my life despite the sad things i experience. I mean...isn't that what living is? To suffer, learn then grow up.

I guess I did cool my head for five days, and finally i had an answer. "I won't become an assassin." I said loud, he stared at me. "I'm sure, Korosensei would not want to see me in that path."

"hehh~"

We remained silent for hours till the bullet train stopped.

My feet made it's way fast to our home. I'm so excited to know my mom's reaction. I hope she recognize me for who am...or else all of this ridicilous decision will be in vain!

...

8am ..Shiota Hiromi been stressed for five days. Without her doll she cannot live longer. Without her baby girl-she'll be more insane than ever. "..ahh, I want to die." Is what she said while sweeping the kitchen's tile. Then her eyes landed on Nagisa's baby picture with a female baby clothes. And more frames where her beloved daughter grows into a pretty girl.

"..Nagisa-chan. Come back." she sobbed, "Mommy can't live like this. This despair is too much to bare!"

tears,

tears...

...tears.

When all was dark, she heard a light of hope.

"Okasan! I'm home!"

"What?" It might be a hallucination, however when she wiped her tears and listened carefully-the voice coming from the door. She heard the doorknob moved. She forgot to lock her door...for she believes anytime her Nagisa will be back soon. Then it did opened on it's own. The angel of her heart came back. The Lord had heard her prayers!

"(gasp) N-Nagisa-chan!?" she almost fall off as if she saw a ghost when she saw her child alive and healthy. "Impossible...you were supposed to be still in the kidnapper's hand-" before she could finish Nagisa came in rushing towards her-"Mom!" he jumped and embraced eachother. Nagisa was so fast to come inside the kitchen, but she did not notice that. Still stunned, Hiromi tried her best to regain herself. For this couldnt be real. Must be turning crazy...However it was not a dream when her hands touched the solid body.

"Nagisa-chan? Are you for real?!" Nagisa hugged her tight to convince her. "Yes am real Mother. I'm back."

"...nagi..sa.." Her voice whimpered. Until her mom started to cry loud as she keep hugging him tighter. "Nagisa-chan! Mommy was so worried! She thought we won't meet again! Oh dear! What has happen to you!" Hearing how his mother cared for him..Nagisa wore a smile on his face. 'glad to be home.' It is the right decision after all. If he gone more missing than five days...It will be a lot of public trouble...Like they say, there's no place like home, although he loved school more than his home cuz of you know, when he goes home early he had to wear dress till night.

After lots of crying, finally they stopped hugging each other...Nagisa wiped the tears on his mom's eyes and said,"It's alright now Mom. I'm here."

Then, the sweet reunion moment between Mother and child is over. His mom noticed his clothes. "..Look what you wearing!" She forgot to ask who had kidnap him. She's still not sane as we all thought she would be...

Nagisa blinked when she heard her. "Such flithy clothes! Come and change Nagisa-chan! Mommy will certainly make you forget horrible things who kidnapped you! Now you are back, you are safe now! Mommy promise to protect you more than ever!" Nagisa's smiled dropped when his mom finished her sentence.

"My poor girl. You must have been scared." She cupped his cheek with care. "Let's fix you."

That trigger his bloodlust.

Actually who said Nagisa is sane? He isn't. If he is..in first palce he won't even come with the God of Death. When he heard that, he pushed her away harder than he did wanted, his mom is shock by this scary action. "Nagisa-chan? What's wrong? Are you hurt anywhere?"  
'~Hear that? Your mom cares about you! She is worried...Calm down! We can fix this!' is said by his good side. But the bad side says, 'Ahh~ahh~. You knew it all along what the result will be.. but hah! See what happens when you put hope!'

Nagisa's reaction is unseen, he shook his head so low. His lips were damn sealed. Motionlessly, like he always do when he's about to get mad..."I thought if i made you suffer for days without your doll. You will reconsider. But in the end..."

'Calm down! You are used to it right? Then this should be acceptable!'

'We had enough. Just bring her punishment! The one who really needs to get punish is not you but her!'

The angel and demon keep fighting in his head.

The noise caused him to grit his teeth as his hands turned into fist. It was so tight that you can see the claw marks finally making its way to bleed. He was mad at his mom. Really mad. He had no control at the over flowing Bloodlust he feels right now. It was always been there with him. But right now, he isn't afraid to explode.

He isn't.

"After all i got kidnap you still can't say your son is missing!?"

Hiromi just gap her lips into a big 'O' before replying with a convince smile. "What are you saying Nagisa-chan? Mommy never did had a son remember?"

Nagisa grabbed his head. His finger nails clawed his own hair. "Damn it." Sweat appearing from his whole body. He is reaching his limit. "It didn't woke her up to face reality!" The snake he can no longer restrain. "What post-partum trauma? that's just lies! she's already long healed! it supposed to be not this long! "The snake is about to bite!

"Excuses! Excuses!"

"N-Nagisa-chan?"

Right now, the real one who is mentally ill by appearance is not his mom but him.

"...shut..up." He messed with his own hair with continuos chant. "shut up. shut up."

His heart beating so fast, he can hear his own harsh breathing, his pumping blood and everything else. All the energy is coming at him.

"Hey...? Are you alright my girl?"

" .stop."

Badump.

..CLAP~

Kill.

Badump.

Kill.

~CLAP~

Kill.

Kill her!

BADUMP!

clap.

Hell broke loose.

"Nagisa-chan?" His mom so close to him. He turned into a snake. "STOP IT. I GET IT NOW! SO SHUT ALREADY!" Nagisa grabbed the kitchen knife and stabbed his mother at her chest.

STAB!

"Ah!" blood splatted at his cheek. "Nagisa-CHAN-"

Nagisa continued to yell like some physcopath that doesn't want to get captured by mental hospital nurses. "I DONT WANT TO HEAR YOUR EXCUSES ANYLONGER!"

STAB!

She stabbed her again the second time at her left shoulder. But his mom kept on holding to him-to calm him down. "Nananagi-sa-chan stop it-son-"She choked more blood when Nagisa stabbed her the third time under her boobs.

STAB!

"STOP CALLING ME 'CHAN'!"

SPLAT.

.

.

.

.

He let go of the kitchen knife then..." Hahh..hahh.." It was over. The endless pant of Nagisa's had regain the proper breathing. His eyes were empty. He was very cold hearted, till those eyes gained knowledge. "Eh?" his whole body frozed.

"...Oka..san?"

Shiota Hiromi is lying on the floor with bloodied body and bloody floor. "What the.." his eyes travelled finding the weapon he had used to stab his mother. A bloody kitchen knife. "No way." He lifted his hands and saw blood in it. The evidence that it wasn't a nightmare...nor a fantastic dream. For it is reality. He just did it.

'is this supposed to be a dream come true? or a nightmare?'

He's throat been dry since he came here and point out...its his first time raising his voice long like that. He gulped down some produced saliva inside his mouth to regain his voice. "Mother..?" he wasn't trembling at all. What he is acting right now is a confused child. His heart did beat fast...but the fact that this is just real, he felt like he should calm down and try to fix the situation.

So he called her again. "Mom? Can you hear me?" Shiota Hiromi's eyes were open. And they were blank. They don't look alive at all.

"..Hey," this time his voice sounded a little broken and forced. "Mother, if you don't stop sleeping on the floor...you'll.." he is restraining his emotions. And he did a good job restraining it, "..catch a cold."

By the looks of his mom, he thinks she is cold. And he think he had to confirm it...Slowly he reached to his mom to feel her warm body once more, to hug her once more just seconds ago, she was warm. But when he was about to touch her body a voice stopped him.

"Stop. Don't touch her." He did not need to turn his head, cuz he knows who owns the voice. The Shinegami just chilling at the front door. "You don't want to leave hand prints do you?"

'hand prints? what is he talking about...then, are you telling me that-' His inner questions were answered by the Esper. "Nagisa. Your mom is..."

"...Already dead."

His eyes widen when he found out the answer.

'The reaper's words...is true.'

(("...Still denying? You can't stop it Shiota Nagisa~ You are born to have blood on your hands...Sooner or later or someday, you'll see your prey lying cold on the ground."))

Finally, it sinked in...His body begun trembling. His eyes were shaking like an earthquake. He embraced his own as he kept on shaking violently. He scolded himself,

"..thisisn't assassination this is Murder."

Realizing what he has done, he decided he can't stay being normal anymore. But how could he possibility hide from this? He does not want to go to jail. Sure he did it, but he didn't mean it. He wanted to escape. 'no, no! I got to run away! I don't want to be chained-!' his own head screamed him to move fast before its too late to escape-then the reaper's word came back to him during the conversation at the bullet train.

(("Incase you lost a place to stay at this society. You can always come with me." ))

Instantly, His body stopped feeling any human emotion. Eyes were clear and aware of his surroundings. "That's right." Yeah there's only one escape route dude.

"The only way to escape this murder...is to become an assassin." Nagisa said himself, The reaper confirmed it for him. "Yes, if you do not want to go to jail. You just got to live in the shadows. Nobody will know you did it."

if that's the case...then he really no longer can turn back from his existence. Other than to be the 3rd God of Death.

"There is no turning back." Nagisa ignored his Mother's dead body. Cuz if he keeps staring more, he'll just feel it. The human-ness must die.

He casually walk to The 2nd God of Death.

"Shinegami-san." he pulled the end of the elder's attire. "Reap me please."

Unaware the Shinegami had it all planned to come to this. He had his evil smile. "~Come Nagisa. Let's start assassinating 3 people for your debut~"

Shinegami-san took out Nagisa's blue vest uniform. He told the boy to change into those. And then he gave him some rio to tie his hair back into pigtails. Cuz obviously cannot go out in bloody hospital clothes...Good thing the cloak he gave him is black. It will take a long stare before you notice the blood, He let the Reaper embraced him from behind. Shinegami wiped the blood off his cheek. "Shall we leave My Little Shinegami?"

They start to walk away.

'I must not cry, I mean...I did it. So it would be insulting to cry to someone you killed when you were willing to do it.'

.

.

.

The only rational thought working in Nagisa's head was...this.

'Since my hands are already dirty. I might as well live with it...than to be chained again.'

The door closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued~
> 
> Note: please support my own manga at tapas comics/webtoon named 'paradox mansion' if you have time to spare for me lol ^^
> 
> Calm down. Everything is DIE-joubu. I mean! -Daijoubu,...AAaaaahhh! This is planned. I repeat! This isn't a rushed plot! It's planned plot before i even published!
> 
> One more thing, i did not type the next chapter yet. Ahh~ my hands hurt! TEHE ;3
> 
> Don't be so surprised. Cuz you already know i put the category as crime and angst. It should have been safe to ur souls! 8D hope i did not broke any! *w* NOW SCREAM FOR ME MUAHAHAH. *got smack* any comments? 83
> 
> REVIEEEEW...!


	7. SOS Message

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 3rd God of Death: Shiota Nagisa
> 
> Summary: Nagisa is child abused by his Mother, nobody knows it yet. The effect of his suppressed stress is starting to show ever since the God of Death Incident. Korosensei told them to write an essay, what he wrote is something interesting. Karma needs to hurt Nagisa to release his bloodlust.
> 
> ENGLISH SUCKS BUT YOU CAN STILL UNDERSTOOD IT.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: please support my own manga at tapas comics/webtoon named 'paradox mansion' if you have time to spare for me lol ^^ (i got a small problem..my right pulse hurts in my wrist. dunno why but its friggin pumping fast like hell it is weird ticklish and hurts! and annoying!) but no worries. it wont get in the way of our fic here cuz the fic is already finish before i even publish the chap 5 and 6. AND HEY, IM SO HAPPY YOU GUYS SENDING ME FANMAILS. ITS HAPPY TO HEAR EVERYONE IS REJOICING ON OUR FIC HERE. CUZ ME TOO...IM CRAZY OVER NAGISA'S DARK SIDE PERSONA.
> 
> Nagisa is like "Notice me Mama!" ...*giggles* and uhh, the thing is...this chapter is weak on explaining the events. i hope that does not ruin the fun. The reason is the actions in this chapter is not the action i'm readying you guys for~ uhh you will eventually understand once we reach the climax point. It is actually near.
> 
> HOLY SHITTO, Class-E CIVIL WAR ANIMATION IS FRIGGIN EPIC.

First POV

The Shinegami's enjoying himself somewhere hidden.

"See? My plans always went well. Without that Karasuma getting in the way.~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

Korosensei's overseas searching plan...is postponed. Because, before he did almost leave Japan's continent- he had finally notice the odd smell. A smell of iron. He never forgets what he sniffs, and right now he is inside the hotel where Shinegami and Nagisa stayed. Inside the room, there is a faint scent of Nagisa but the smell of iron spray is much stronger. No wonder he couldn't tell or track the culprit. "So it is indeed you." He found the iron spray, he picked it up with his tentacles. It was not a bomb or any anti-sensei material.

"This room..it is not check out. Which means...a possibility he will still come back at this place." Korosensei is not very happy. "I'm ready for any booby traps you goin to put...Kiddo."

...

During the fifth day...Korosensei did not contact him. Same time, Karasuma thinks it's time to share the photo to Nagisa's mom-to the polices. Which is why Karasuma came to visit Nagisa's mother only to find out she was murdered.

There were no words he need to say. Simply, He was horrified at the sight, but not so scared...Cuz he is trained to such scenes. Karasuma bend down to hear her breathing. He couldn't touch her yet, or else his hand print will be in her. But apparently she is still alive and could be save...wondering who did this might have something to do who kidnap Nagisa unfortunately the hand print on the knife was Nagisa's...

Now troubled if he should tell this to the students. But somewhere inside his brain, that he needed to tell them...for something...something he feels uneasy. Therefore! Karasuma came to class to tell them about the secret culprit behind Hiromi's stab. Not until they capture Nagisa and put him into custody.

They did not believe their own ears. Cuz it's just impossible. "It's not Nagisa!" Karma slam the teacher's table. Not afraid of Karasuma..he defended him. "Sure he hates his mom...But he will never do that. Because...he would have done that long time ago...!"

"Yes indeed! It has to be a mistake! Maybe a frame up! Y-you know..! Like in drama's!" Kayano crossed her fingers. Karasuma closed his eyes with the dismay. "Sadly. It is Nagisa's fingerprint. Also..i found his hospital clothes in their trash bin."

All hold their twisted faces. "S-seriously? Then what about the kidnap thingy?"

Karasuma decided to look away. "Possibility. It's a kidnap me."

Right now they felt betrayed. "It finally makes sense now..." Itona spoke. "I mean, we had a grim reaper picture of Nagisa right? He does not look like he is tortured or threaten. He looks fine to me-"

"Its a photo! YOU CANT GUESS FEELINGS OF A PERSON BY JUST A PHOTO!" Screamed Sugino. He refuses to believe that innocent friend of his is a murderer. A Criminal!

Itona rolled his eyes. "Sheesh. No need to be emotional."

"Forgive me for saying this Itona-kun. But I think you do not understand our feelings right now. You weren't with Nagisa for long. We still believe he won't do that. It must be an accident." Isogai said. Terasaka huffed.

"Yeah? Accident? Three stabs? HOW IS THAT AN ACCIDENT?!"

"Shut up Terasaka." Karma spat venomously. He's biting his nail right now. Nakamura put her hands at her waist. "Why so protective on Nagisa, Karma? I mean come on! We all know he is capable of killing people. It shouldn't be a surprise that he can kill his own mom-"

"ENOUGH!" Is the terrifying angry voice of Karasuma. Even Irina Jelavic almost jumped at the sight. Karasuma is scarier than before.  
"This isn't the time to fight at each other! What's next? You all going to kill each other? WE DID NOT TAUGHT YOU ASSASSINATION SKILLS TO HURT EACHOTHER! NOW BEHAVE YOURSELVES!"

all embraced themselves by the scary Karasuma. "H-hai!" good thing he did not hit them unlike P.E. practice. He gained composure quickly. "Which is why, do not do any rush decision. However if you spot Nagisa, immediately report to Ritsu. But do not go near him."

Karma hated the fact they are going to distance themselves to Nagisa. "..dammit Nagisa, just stop this already. Come back already!" Karma really wanted to punch someone right now. This stress and anger is pouring him. It will soon going to be a bloodlust like Nagisa's...!

"Nagise wrote it at the essay. You guys already guessed it is a hint of why he's been acting weird before he got kidnap."

All turned their heads to see Kirara. She did no waver a bit to continue speaking, "...It says there, He wants to be the death itself." she sighed heavily, "He must have reached his limit."

All wears the same sad face and fear for their friend going down the wrong path.

They all knew deep inside their thoughts. It is actually not surprising indeed.

Nagisa holds the scariest bloodlust after all.

They had seen it. And really...they thought Nagisa would kill Takaoka. He would have done it if Terasaka did not threw him the stun gun.

"That is why we got to stop him everyone." the yellow octopus appeared in front of them.

"W-wha!? K-KOROSENSEI?! since when are you back!?"

Korosensei did not waste anytime to tell them what he found out. "Class! Were going to have pajama party in a hotel!"

"E-ehhh!?"

What on earth is Korosensei's plan?

...

Hahh,hahh.

heavy breathing.

Hahh,hahh,

Echoing footsteps.

hahh,hahh..

Vibrating ringing in ears.

Nagisa found himself in a dark place where only water is under him. He is walking in the water. Before he could even run further, lights filled the dark place. It was dimmed green lights. Then a giant snake appeared in front of him.

"Truuust in me.~" the snake talked.

"Hahh...Aaah-!" The snake ate him.

But then, he found a mirror. He was the Serpent himself. A gender bend Medusa.

...Sssss~

Nagisa is released from his dream. "uhh." They were at the rooftop.

'I fell asleep.'

"You woke up. It's still early...30 more minutes before our assassination plan starts." Nagisa finally recalled why he is with him here...at the rooftop of the hotel. It is night again.

"But oh well~" The reaper is already wearing a butler suite. With a prepared new masked face. Nagisa quietly watched him get prepared. "Ok, disguise complete. Now I'm going to leave you here."

The reaper used the elevator to go down. Alone, Nagisa fixed himself, and decided to feel the wind...to make him completely awake.

Here is their plan.

'Shinegami-san's target is a business man of classified information. And Shinegami-san as a butler going to serve wine to him. He will make him drunk. The business man actually had the habit to stand on tables when he gets over drunk...which is why, Shinegami-san will led him here up the roof top and then...I will kill him myself.'

'to simplify this plan. I'm going to steal Shinegami-san's target. To had one big shot down to my assassination debut list.'

"Mom..." I talked to myself watching the crescent moon. "...You are dead. That is why...I will die with you."

The moment I killed my mom, the human me died as well.

'There is no turning back.'

"Hmm? That's...?"

Then he notice familiar faces down at the tall building. He does not really see them by the face. Only their shape like an ant...But he can tell. It is his classmates to the rescue.

Second POV

The set plan and positions are ready. Karma visited Nagisa's mom before they go to the hotel and start the action. He look at the foolish woman by his icy stare. "This is your fault. I won't say you deserve it. But i must admit, I felt a little blew off steam." Karma did not care if she heard her...They say when you talk to someone asleep, they can actually hear you. Shiota Hiromi's condition looks worst but not much. It will take time before she woke up, but good thing it isn't a coma. She actually spoke while asleep. "...Nagisa...I'm sorry...hahh"

She's shifting her head position time to time. "...i know ghh you are not my daughter nng.. So ghhh I'm.. ..."

Hearing those words really irritated Karma. "It's too late for that! Now he had done this!" Really, if he can only slap her when she wake's up...Right now he forgives her. Temporarily! Cuz he still need to punish Nagisa for doing such things. "I did not gave you permission to ran rampage Nagisa." the time of visit is over.

Karma's plan is to stop Nagisa by telling him that his mom is not dead. He knows Nagisa. He is sure, Nagisa did not really meant to stab her mom like that.

For sure, he'll stop doing this stupid things if he knew that his mom is not dead right?

"..wait. Karma...?"

that voice.

"Eh-?"

What?

"Your not supposed to be awake. -san~"

She's pleading.

"I need...your help, Karma-kun...a message to my child. Please.."

She's...sincere...?

...

They were inside of the hotel. The whole class-E member's mission is...To take back Nagisa to the right path!

But then again, this isn't a joke. The enemy is the God of Death. They know what he is capable off. Karasuma-sensei heard about the business man's assassination plan from other secret agents. They have news strings of not normal people. That is why they are secret agents.. Therefore he needs to be the bodyguard of that man. While the class-E sneaks with Irina Jelavic as their current leader. They actually does not expect much from her by doing 'leader ship' command thingy. But they gotta do it anyway.

They split in groups. With one leader each.

Team A- Isogai, Team B-Karma, Team C-Kataoka.

Korosensei already informed them Nagisa's check inn-room in the hotel. However, the Shinegami is tricky because of the assassination plan he had...Not that they are aware about 'Nagisa's Ansatsu debut' but apparently he check inn-three rooms.

They are aware of traps. But they could not leave this to the police...Or else Nagisa will be arrested by them. So the ones who should solve this is them.

Isogai's team will go to the first room. Karma's team is to the third room...As for Kataoka's group will be the ones whose going to enter Nagisa's room. The reason is, because Korosensei is with them. Karma's group are strong ones. They got Ritsu and Itona by their side. Irina is guiding Isogai's group.

While Karasuma-sensei keeps an eye to the target of Shinegami-for the sake of rescuing Nagisa.

He is confirmed the kidnapper. And even it's a 'kidnap me' still...they cannot let him stay with that guy for so long.

Kayano's POV

Everything just been crazy lately. This isn't supposed to be a cliché' action, drama and angst like those in the movies...Seriously, I don't even need to act much. Cuz this isn't an act, the events are real. Exactly what happen when virus-us and made Nagisa snap.

My life been a realistic drama ever since that monster killed my sister. Hearing Nagisa actually murdered her mother, I was like...really, 'woah' is this supposed to be a mature play? Seriously, everyone is so crazy.

Not that I'm the one to talk. I actually injected tentacles in myself. For the sake of revenge...Now i sound like those in revenge-driven anime characters right?

haha...But I'm not so pussy as those. I'll really do it.

I won't be put in jail even if i kill him which is much more easy...

I will be living happily to kill him!

Then leave this place!

...but, Sure...fine. I admit, Nagisa worries me. I mean, urgh, I do not know sometimes! When I get in character of acting-i get lost if it was actually me or I'm just really a pro at doing it!

Geez! Nagisa! If I found you I will really scold you!

Because of your emo-ness I get less chance to kill the bastard Korosensei.

...Nagisa, snap out of it! Let's go home! I want to sleep and rest too! The tentacles really hurt! For the sake of hiding it...I have to bare it always! always! A hellish pain...!

...So please Nagisa.

Come back.

To us.

To our...

Class-E.

"Where here! Ready for any booby traps! Sensei will protect you all! -still do not let your guard down!"

Korosensei opened the room. So sudden everyone felled asleep except me and Korosensei.

"Waaa!?" I squeaked. "W-what happen to everyone?!" I do not even know what just made them collapse on the floor! Don't tell me another virus!?  
Korosensei checked them fast. "No worries. It's just a flower for insomnia."

"Insomnia?" Korosensei grabbed something from the aircon. it was a cute scented air freshener. "Look's like he placed it when I left. Means he knew about our plan." He sealed the air freshener.

"Their lives ain't in threat. They are only asleep. Like I said it's for insomnia." he explained. "If you are stress and breaths too much from your nose while it's near, you will really like to sleep! I'm amaze you did not fell on it's trap! What's your technique Kayano?!"

He beamed. I just acted cute like i always do. "Iyah, it's just...i don't breath much from my nose." Because as an actress, we must not breath too much on our nose...cuz some fans does not take a bath at all.

"Very well then!" I thought he would be alarmed but he made them all sleep inside the hotel room. "Wait, isn't this the Shinegami's room?" what are you thinkin!?

I wanted to scold him.

He explained again. "He knows he can't cause ruckus here. But he got finally an alibi. Remember he had a target? if the hotel discovers sleeping student's at the floor, they will focus on the students...then with that he can kill his target. So for now let's move, he won't kill them. Cuz he does not needed too."

I sighed in relief. "Good."

"Now let us go! Just the two of us!"

"As if a date!" I joked. To my surprise he just blushed.

"Unyaa! Teacher and student can't date! It's forbidden!" As if I would even date you damn-ass. Ahhh if only I can just reveal my tentacle and attack him now. But learning from Itona..I must not be hasty!

I giggled in respond. "Ok then let us go Korosensei!"

We walked in silence...This is exactly like the hotel back then. The only difference is this isn't on an island. However, the corner of my eye caught something.

"Nyuru? This scent. Nagisa-kun is here! Kayano stick with me!" Korosensei dashed forward but not so fast that I can get leave behind. However i did not follow him, because I saw someone at the corner.

I know I should listen to Korosensei cuz he knows his ways...But, i think this time i got to work with myself.

I found him at the corner.

"N-Nagisa...?"

Nagisa's at the dead end. I actually felt uneasy when he just slowly turned to face me. As if I got myself in a trap. But why would he even trap someone like me? I mean...I was sure they know me for being weak.

He's wearing his school uniform, and pigtails...Except the dark grim reaper outfit. I did not like it.

He's...iffy.

"Kayano."

"Nagisa...Hey, we come to get you. I mean you are kidnap right?" I walked careful to go near him. He won't kill me right? I'm aware that...he can actually kill me if i don't reveal my tentacles. I have to pretend...Pretend!

"No need. I bet you guys already know. I killed my own mom." he said it with an empty glance. As if he does not have emotions. He's acting cold towards me.

"O-ok. Then at least explain why did you wanted to get kidnap? We forgive you Nagisa. I forgive you. Just please explain it...I'm sure they will understand your reasons." gaahh, idiotic me! of course he can't just confess it to the police! he'll still get under custody!

Why can't i just smack him with my tentacles!? So that this is over!

"...I won't let you guys to get in my dream."

"Dream?"

Nagisa stepped forward. "I want to be an assassin Kayano. I'm sure Korosensei does not approve...Even you won't approve it."

"W-wait...you are scaring me Nagisa. P-please return to the Nagisa we know!" I took a step backwards to keep my acting at time he really is creeping me out right now!

"Kayano. I don't want to kill you. But i will make you play dead."

What the heck do you think you are now Nagisa? Don't get cocky!

"What do you mean-"

I'm ready to use my tentacles if he will really cause me harm! However what i found myself in position was-

"Please don't think bad of me Kayano."

Nagisa snaked his hands on my waist then kissed me. IN FRENCH KISS.

"-!hmm!"

AAAHHH! WHAT IS GOING ON!? ARENT YOU SUPPOSED TO PULL A KNIFE OR CLAP STUNNER TO MAKE ME PLAY DEAD!? WHY ARE YOU KISSING ME?! NOOOO IT'S MY FIRST REAL KISS! I'M AN ACTRESS BUT THOSE ARE JUST FAKE KISSES! THIS IS FRENCH! S-STOP! I'M GETTING-HOT TEMPARATURE!

Kyaaaahh!

Before I could even move my muscle. I collapsed...i think the pain on my neck- where the tentacle is actually slighty ...felt at ease.

This isn't happening to me right?

"..N-Nagisa? where are you goin...?"

"To my debut."

THUD.

Ahh, I get it. You are acting right Nagisa? I know who acts...and who does not. If you really want no one to stop you. You wouldn't even tell me about your assassin debut.

Silly...dummy Nagisa.

Don't start to act like me.

It does not look cute on you.

'I need to tell this to Korosensei. Nagisa is asking for help. The complete opposite of his wish.'

My vision went blank.

The last moment I saw Nagisa's sad face leaving me at the floor.

Third POV

Korosensei reached where he had sniffed Nagisa's scent. When he realize Kayano is gone and what led him is just something that belongs to Nagisa. It was his other type of school uniform inside a vacant room.

"A TRAP-"

Before he can escape, the door disappeared. Then the Shinegami who stole his name appeared. "I caught you again. Really! Kids are your weakness! Just like how i captured you before...you turned into like that."

Korosensei darkened his face a bit, but not the angry alien-ish face he made when Nagisa just done a bomb suicide attempt.

"It's same as the old time. My target is not the business man...but still you. Cuz that one is for Nagisa~" The Shinegami stripped clothes.

"What did you say?" When he said that, Korosensei could tell what this bad kid has done to his student. "Nyuu...You...tricked Nagisa-kun! I get it now!"

The reaper removed his faced mask. As he warmed himself up.

"The purpose to kidnapping Nagisa is to open his eyes upon the truth that his mother's fetish will not get well any sooner! So when he snapped, he got blinded by rage and stabbed his mom when she's not even dead! You did not make him touch her but purposely left the knife where his hand prints are...and the bloody hospital clothes for us to discover your hidden message to make him like us...! No, Like YOU!"

"Hey, i just told him his mother's dead. But i did not mean literally~ He was too dumb to notice the difference of the eyes of 'dead' to the ones who passed out of 'blood lost' while eyes remained opened."

Korosensei is actually really pissed, but the fact they are in a city hotel, he can't ran rampage. But the room is prepared cube for their fight it seem.

"It's sound proof. Shiro helped me with it."

"Shiro!?" That name makes his blood boiled. But, why does he needed his help? he has nothing to do with the tentacles anymore-

The 2nd God of Death revealed his black tentacles. Slowly he turned into a creepy black creature-worst than him.

"We can't fight here! Maybe sound proof but with two of us in this state-we'll make explosion!" The people are in danger! especially the class-E.

"No worries. That is the point. If we cause some trouble, that kid will be able to achieve his goal...His assassination debut! Kyahahakaka!"

The kid who he trained and raised..is really insane. It was his mistake for not noticing that he is really sick to the core.

"Nyuru...fuu...~ I won't forgive you and Shiro for this!" Korosensei did not changed appearance to fight, but just mad. He is trying his best not to make his face into that alien scary face again.

"Nagisa must not dirty his hand more than it is! As his teacher! I will stop this madness! Starting with you copycat~!"

That pissed the other. "Copycat? Sure, but I'm much better than you! Remember...I caught you!"

Korosensei raised his tentacles for defense.

Secretly, dialing the phone to connect on Karasuma, Irina and Ritsu.

The mission to save Nagisa from doing more sins...had just started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued~
> 
> Note: please support my own manga at tapas comics/webtoon named 'paradox mansion' if you have time to spare for me lol ^^
> 
> Come on! of course i just trolled you all! There's noway i will really make Nagisa kill his own mom. JUST ATTEMPT MURDER. Ahh yeah he did stab him three times...it's attempt murder right? Cuz she is not dead at all. PHEW, i can't believe i had reached this far...you lucky guys that i still had the flame inside to write this. some of my fics are hanged. How you wish i won't hang you guys right? Are you bored yet?
> 
> There is gonna beee...a KarmaxNagisa fanserviiiiceeee.
> 
> REVIEEEEW...!


	8. Mocking Joker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 3rd God of Death: Shiota Nagisa
> 
> Summary: Nagisa is child abused by his Mother, nobody knows it yet. The effect of his suppressed stress is starting to show ever since the God of Death Incident. Korosensei told them to write an essay, what he wrote is something interesting. Karma needs to hurt Nagisa to release his bloodlust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENGLISH SUCKS BUT YOU CAN STILL UNDERSTOOD IT.
> 
> Note: please support my own manga at tapas comics/webtoon named 'paradox mansion' if you have time to spare for me lol ^^ The Karma Nagisa Fanservice...im not lying, there is a fanservice. (although its not on this chapie yet) i dunno if you will get hype on this weird fight and it is very short. Um hard to explain just read! And enjoy of course...hopefully.

Karma's POV

We opened the assigned room for us. No Nagisa nor that Reaper. We decided to re-group with others only to find Kayano lying at the floor.

When she woke up she just told me, "Hurry...Karma, guys...Stop Nagisa. Nagisa is planning to be a real assassin. The target is really the business man dat Karasuma-sensei investigated,.. is confirmed to be Nagisa's target. It was not The Reaper's kill tonight. Tell Karasuma-sensei the reaper won't be attacking that man! It's a trap! Find Korosensei...! I think his style is still the same..!"

After her long explanation, our group gathered in the room where Kataoka and others are asleep by the air freshener. Bitch-sensei went to tell Karasuma the new information. It is actually safe here. This room, is the safest of all.

But i can't stay here. I need to find Nagisa.

"Hey! Where you going?! Without orders and...HELLO! THIS HOTEL IS IN THE CITY! One wrong move were all discovered!" Terasaka try to put sense of me. I know, i know...you are right but, I can handle myself. Someone needs to find Nagisa.

"Isogai, look after them. But do NOT Report this." I commands him.

Isogai did not like it though, "We can't! if we do...the business man will really die-"

"Look. If we don't then Nagisa will really KILL that guy. This unconscious classmates of us are his alibi when he assassinates the business man. That is why he is in his school uniform. if we report it...then DEAD. Our mission is to stop him dirtying his hands more. GET IT?" Ok, I did glared at them...I was harsh. But it is to save Nagisa.

"I understand." Good thing Isogai is easy to convince. "You are right. We can't just stand by and wait for orders. We will not let Nagisa kill the business man. Go Karma, find Nagisa."  
"Hey! Alone? Someone has to go with him!" Sugino sound so worried.

"No, you'll just get on his way. If someone can take opponent against Nagisa. It would be Karma." Is Itona's words. I like to hear that Itona. "Thanks."

"Becareful Karma."

Nagisa's POV

The assassination plan time started moving. Sadly,

When I was about to do my job. The alibi weve ready did not came. "It must be Karma's doing. It is impossible for Korosensei to command. Nor Irina-sensei knows to command. And Karasuma-sensei is guarding the business man."

My plan is after killing him, i will ask the guards where my unconscious classmate are taken to. Cuz they forgot about me in the toilet. With that i will be able to ride on the hospital service then jump and hide to dark places.

But since they did not report it. It's now a ruined planned.

I had plan B though.

'Karma...I know your moves. I'm sure you are the current commander.'

Karasuma's POV

I'm with the business man as a personal bodyguard for tonight's only. Then my silent phone vibrated. I know it is a signal, but to my surprise nothing happen...? There was no assassination attempt. I scanned the whole area by only my eyes moving...No signs of the grim reaper. Or Nagisa. I don't seem him at all.

The phone kept vibrating, it does not stop. The plan is twice vibrate call, but this continued all over. I got bothered, but if I take my eyes off this man...he will be assassinated.

Save by the bill, Irina appeared and winked at us. I know it's a hidden message that I must leave this matter to her. Something must have happened that she left the kids on their own. I trust her this time not to betray us again. The business man I'm guarding is completely over the hills of her. With that I took the opportunity to answer my phone call while still eyes...glued on Irina seducing the business man.

"What is it?"

I only heard weird sound..as if someone is fighting. But it's a wind with endless fast shifting. "Octopus?"

"Haha! You can't stop your student to be an assassin! He wants it! Then let him be! You are just his teacher! YOU ARE NOT HIS PARENT!" I heard a familiar voice.

I silently gasp realizing who owns it. 'the grim reaper!'

Hold on, why is he fighting with the octopus? In first place where are they even fighting? This place does not have such room. Maybe this is a decoy building, and he is actually staying in another hotel?

I hear endless effects, that my ears actually couldn't tell what's happening. One thing for sure, they are fighting in each of their most speed.

I decided not to hang the phone, I think the octopus wants me to listen...Then,

"Ara! My phone fell!" Irina's phone suddenly at my foot's reach. I know she's doing acting...I picked it up for her but her screen says a message for me.

Immediately I understood that the plans failed. And right now, we were all just moving on our own! He got us good again! I should have made him loose the ability to walk!

'Where is Nagisa then? This business man is supposed to be his target right?'

"Ah! thank you for picking up my phone~!" I gave her phone back, our eyes just eyed contact for the next plans. Then she returned seducing him. Good, now i do not have to worry much on his safety. But, what can I do next? I must not leave his place despite Irina's taking care of that guarding job for me.

I can't let him kill.

The class-E needs a commander. How I hope they know what to do even without me. The last time they did...they end up getting all captured because of this woman's betrayal. Now it is different issue. This is harder.

What I did not notice is...A Blue hair girl passed by my eye sight, but I did not heed any attention to that person at all.

My mistake was, it was Nagisa in cross-dress.

It was late i realize that.

Really late.

Karma's POV

I made Nagisa's plans failed. I only hope he had no plan B. Cuz if he does...it is really a duel between us. Ritsu's still with us all cuz she is living inside of everyone's phone. "Ritsu, send me the map of this hotel." I do not want to get lost. Explore is not the option right now. This isn't a game. I know. It's about a Blue Criminal on loose ends.

"Here is the map!" fast as always Ritsu had the map well send at my phone screen. Looking at the map, if you are at the party hall event itself, you will pass by bathrooms. But there will be guards. If you took the other route, it is this place. The last route is to the roof top.

If Nagisa does not want to meet us...or another trouble, he won't carelessly go to the bathroom or the bedrooms.

He will be at the rooftop. "Ritsu, I will go to the roof top. Also show me a map if there is a fire exit connected up there." Ritsu did what i said, and bingo.

The map tells me, when you reach the rooftop, you will be able to pass by the male bathroom's. This hotel had prepared fire exit inside the toilets just incase...It's a good idea. However, that means, Nagisa can now have another chance to kill his target.

Cuz if we witness him assassinating him, he wouldn't be able to do his debut. But same time if we saw him and pretend blind...we'll all end up in police custody.

Not good.

I need to hurry at the rooftop before he does.

I gripped my hands tight inside my pockets.

Nagisa's POV

Because of Karma-kun ruining my plans, I goes to the plan B. I really did not like to do this but...I just did removed my pigtails and wore a girl's clothing that i found somewhere. 'Someone's must been doing dirty things I guess.' Karasuma-sensei is big opponent. He can see me if i walk towards him. So if I'm a girl for a second he will be blinded by the eye tricks...It will be late for him to realize that the girl who passed by him is actually a guy and It was ME.

My plan B went well. He did not chase me. Then I went to the rooftop to continuing my assassination attempt. By this time, I bet he is already drunk. It is impossible for him not to urinate when he's been inside the party hall for so long with wine and other refreshments. The plan to take him up the rooftop won't be coming...because the Shinegami's real target is still Korosensei.

I quickly changed into my school uniform and pigtails.

My weapon is actually just a knife. It kind of resembles the knife Takaoka-sensei gave me when we fought at the rooftop. But this knife has poison. The blade is sharper and really went to thick skin like neck's. It is made to slice someone else's neck.

But I will slice him behind. I think its more adorable.

There is a weak bone behind our necks you know.

Now that I'm ready to do it and get over with it...Unexpected rendezvous happened.

"Nagisa. What's up with that stupid black hoodie? Pretending to be some grim reaper cosplay?" Karma snorted.

Well, I guess I'm not really good at plans...My only talent is to kill. I know Karma-kun will get here soon. Why did I not hurried?

I replied in my most innocent smile.

"What are you sayin~ silly Karma-kun? Isn't obvious.. I'm the God of Death now."

In the end, bestfriend is your best enemy.

And that is me.

He is the Joker. Am the Serpent. Here...comes the fight weve always wanted to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued~
> 
> please support my own manga at tapas comics/webtoon named 'paradox mansion' if you have time to spare for me lol ^^, Here's a thing my mind is debating. HELP. PLEASE TELL ME ON UR REVIEW WHICH ONE YOU WANNA HAPPEN...?
> 
> The Save (Good End) Route
> 
> or the Kill (Bad End ) route?
> 
> becuz if you choose the bad end route then...someone might really die by Nagisa's hands *coughs* if you choose the good end route. It means we are sticking to my planned plot.
> 
> Be serious! Make sure you choose ur choice carefully! The Majority wins~~!
> 
> Kill or Save? route.
> 
> Feel free to tell me if this chapter sucks cuz its not an action packed. Its more into explaining their plans im sorry. Im not that smart lol
> 
> REVIEEEEW...!


	9. Blue Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 3rd God of Death: Shiota Nagisa
> 
> Summary: Nagisa is child abused by his Mother, nobody knows it yet. The effect of his suppressed stress is starting to show ever since the God of Death Incident. Korosensei told them to write an essay, what he wrote is something interesting. Karma needs to hurt Nagisa to release his bloodlust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENGLISH SUCKS BUT YOU CAN STILL UNDERSTOOD IT.
> 
> Note: please support my own manga at tapas comics/webtoon named 'paradox mansion' if you have time to spare for me lol ^^Korosensei VS Shinegami is not our main plot. So dont look for their fight scene haha. I guess nobody did cared about Hiromi LOL. I'm publishing both endings. I think the Kill route fits for the last chapter. Which is why this is the Save Route p1. Tell me if this is dramatic ...lol?

Nagisa's POV

'I hate Public toilets.'

When I go to public toilet, all the male goes out.

'I hate my neighbors.'

When they see me, they dote on me and tell me how i look like a girl all over again.

'I hate school.'

Everyone makes fun of me. They bully me whenever the like to.

'..But, when Korosensei came...'

Maybe, school isn't a bad place than I used to think.

'seeks your talent then polish it my dear students!'

I found my talent Korosensei. Why won't you agree at my occupation?

you said it yourself yet...why are you stopping me?

'Korosensei said that, however does not mean you always have to follow anything i say. Use your mind, think and find the answer in your heart too! Is that really what you want?'

I do.

'If Korosensei is your client. And I ordered you to kill your classmate...as your target, will you assassinate them?'

I did not answer.

'...Nagisa-kun. Korosensei is very worried at your future. This isn't right.'

What is right and wrong? Does that means...Irina-sensei is a bad person cuz she chosen that path? Then why is she so happy with us?

'is there any reason why you wanted to kill people?'

I do. My mom...i had bare it a long time ago. I had plenty times...imagined to kill her with my own hands. Since I could not do it, I will release this frustration out of others.

'just kill Sensei then. Instead of others Nagisa-kun.'

But i do not want to kill you Korosensei. I had been attached to you, i'm sure you feel the same...Which is why, i want new targets.

'Nagisa-kun, when you are bullied. Fight back. Don't let them get their ways on you.'

Ahh..Karma-kun. I know you are right. But i've been cautious. If i fought back, i might end up slicing off their necks due to too much anger.

'Nagisa. You look happier. That's great.'

Really? I've been happy a lot with you Karma-kun. Your violent side really makes me want to do it too. That's why i always help you with your evil plays.

The class-E...i wanted more action.

But why am here outside?

With the Reaper?

I want to go home.

It was a wrong decision...

but it's far too late.

My mom is dead.

I can't come back.

Help me.

'Nagisa..where you going?'

To my debut.

'Kayano. Please, realize my hidden SOS.'

I do not care who notice first. Just please someone...

Someone...stop my madness!

Both POV

(karma's point of view)

"Nagisa. What's up with that stupid black hoodie? Pretending to be some grim reaper cosplay?"

"What are you sayin~ silly Karma-kun? Isn't obvious.. I'm the God of Death now."

"Quit praising yourself. That's not like you." I moved my hand to grab Ritsu from my chest pouch. "Ritsu? Prepare it."

Nagisa heard me. But he did not do anything...he decided to observe me. I placed Ritsu down the ground. "Are you sure this will work Karma-san?" the 3d girl sound worried as if a real emotion. I still do not believe that she has feelings...especially she can get hack. "I leave it to you Ritsu." then i turned my attention to Nagisa.

"You stabbed your mom three times..?" i meant that as a question. To make him off guard, however he did no hesitate to answer. He's just calm.

"I did. What about it?"

"Did the Shinegami told you to do it?"

"No. He has nothing to do for what i have done. So don't pass the blame at him."

"You sayin...you intended to kill your Mother in first place?"

'hmm...He's broken isn't he? I'll fix you soon Nagisa~ I'm your owner after all. And we still have lots of business to do.' I smirked. The usual playful smile i had...

(nagisa's point of view)

"Even without a knife," Karma break his own bones-ready to punch someone. "I can defeat you Nagisa~ Cuz I'm pretty good at punching!"

I can tell that he is nervous. Despite the confident smile on his lips...

I revealed my knife clearer that the moonlight reflected at my blade. Shining...and sharp. And poisonous~

" I do not want to kill you but...I have dreams to come true Karma-kun!"

"I'll strip that clothes off you Nagisa-kun!"

Nagisa dashed the knife forward-but Karma blocked it swiftly. The same thing he used against the Grip. Both side repeated the same action. 'Hnn, he wouldn't let me go near him.'

"I know that knife is poisoned~ huff What's wrong Nagisa? Afraid to get punched?" Karma grabbed Nagisa's cloak and pulled it. "NO CAPES DUMBASS!" But Nagisa made his way to slice the part of his cloak to get released.

Meanwhile, Ritsu just connected her server to all of his classmate. Right now, Nagisa is not aware that everyone is watching his fight with Karma.  
"Same here Karma-kun. Are you afraid to get hit by my knife?"

left right,left right,right,right,left,up,right-down,up!

Karma's hair strand almost fall before his eyesight.

'damn sharp!'

This then, Karma found an opening. He kicked Nagisa in his stomach causing the latter to cough. "ugh!" he follow the kick with another flying kick-hitting Nagisa's face. "guhh!"

Nagisa tried to rebounce back from his perfect stance ealier but fail. When he tried to slice Karma-Karma grabbed his wrist and twist his hand which the knife..is no longer at his hands.

clang..!

"You lost your weapon." Karma teased. Meanwhile Nagisa is not annoyed or anything. Just no expression. The usual face.

Nagisa punch Karma on his face to release him from his grip- but pretty weak one. "That's how you punch? Why don't you just slap me like last time!" He punched Nagisa straight in his nose to show him what a real punch should be. He heard the boy yelp in pain.

As he thought...a clear view to his opponent, Nagisa's face is bleeding. 'Karma-kun does not hold back...I really like this sensation.' were Nagisa's thoughts. With that Nagisa smiled. For Karma, the smile... it means he is a dead meat if he give him another chance to strike.

'I won't let you kill me Nagisa-kun!'

So fast Nagisa did not have the time to react-Karma grabbed Nagisa's collar, lifted him up then sudden pinned him down. When he was pinned down...Nagisa snaked his legs on Karma's to turn the tables. But Karma punched him before he could even use a UFC move.

Nagisa is completely weak and helpless when it comes to hand and hand combat.

Which is why, Nagisa decided to kick Karma in his balls.

Karma froze on his spot-causing Nagisa to escape. Nagisa searched where his knife had gone to-

to his surprise Karma quickly stood but of course...visibly in pain in his crotch.

"...you, bastard." Oops, Karma is angry. He made him mad. Of course that pretty hurt like hell.

Nagisa got his knife back at his hand.

Karma did not move, he waited for the other to come near him and attack him with the said knife. However...Nagisa remained at his spot.

That actually gives him time to relax the pain inside his pants.

But it gives him wonder...what move will his friend do?

Someone must give up soon before they really kill each other.

"Karma-kun. Give up please." Nagisa pleaded with the face of secureness. "I do not want to hurt you more." Karma evil grinned with a mocking laugh. "You can't make me admit defeat Nagisa-kun. For I'm the one who will win this fight. Don't talk like it's over."

"It is over Karma-kun." the blue haired assured him. Karma had no idea why he says that.

Nagisa lifted his knife and pointed it towards him. "The next move...I'm sure you will be defeated by me."

"Don't get cocky asshole." is Karma's reply.

But he had sweatdrops on the side of his head. By the looks, the one who is bleeding and with bruises is actually Nagisa. Karma is completely fine...except that his balls got kicked, causing him to stay at the same spot.

Waiting for it's recovery seizing pain...Karma actually can tell that Nagisa will use his clap stunner. The short moment of wait...flashed memories in Karma's mind.

Karma's POV

Since little I was lonely. Really just lonely. I have no problem in anything, in fact it is perfect. So perfect that i got bored. Thrilling activities excites me. My parent's always out to work from places to places. I do not really like the maids...Cuz every time I try to pull a prank on them they collapse. Which is why i had no maids. I just wanted an attention. Korosensei notice that.

"Karma-kun~ you are such an attention seeker! You could have just been honest! Sensei will hug you if you want! NYURU! why did you shot me?!" (chuckles)

I don't like fellow rich kids either. They don't know how to have fun.

'kyaaah! put that frog away! and that snake too!'

'crocodile is not a pet Karma you jerk! stop showing me that baby crocodile! don't come near here!'

I hang out with commoners...They were cool. They like my way of fun. However eventually they will get scared at me. Cuz i had the tendencies to over do my 'fun'. They think I'm a psychopathy.

'Don't worry! I'll protect you all! So let's do this prank to that bad old man who tortures cat for fun!'

'eehh... noway Karma, it's just a cat! no need to avenge it. Besides...we don't want to get caught! And there's no way you will protect us! As if you will keep the blame by yourself-of course not!'

Ahh, I hate them. They called the living thing an 'it'. I hate, hate, animal abuse...and bullies. They must get their punishment. For any living thing whether human or an animal...

If you take their life for fun. It is murder.

Only a hypocrite will say he/she's hands are clean...when they actually torture a dog to death.

Then one day, I met Nagisa. He is the only one who did not left my side. No matter how evil things I do. No matter how unfunny things I do. He was not afraid of me.

He trust that I will never cause him harm.

'Nagisa you alright? Did the delinquents hurt you anywhere?' Are you scared of me now?

It was my fear. To get hated for being who am. For getting scared for being who am.

'Karma-kun. I trusted your words. When you said you'll protect me. I know you will.'

Below animals...That's how I see the class-E are treated. Therefore I couldn't stop myself and beat up the student. Now my beloved teacher hates me.

Now I hate him too.

How dare he thinks class-E does not deserve human rights? He might as well dead on me.

Especially, that class is where...Nagisa, my friend is bound.

I don't care if I fall off to the class-E. Rather than be with the likes of you and you people who kills the weak.

'I help the weak...but am no hero. Cuz I really do enjoy doing brutal stuffs to my preys.'

But still...Nagisa told me.

"I like the way you are Karma. Free, wild and honest. Unlike me, I'm your complete opposite. See? We won't get bored if were not same right?"

That precious smile. Behind his smile...carve a deep scar. I couldn't bare it. I want him to show his true colors. I do not want a snake to bite me.

'Even so Karma-kun. My mother is my mom. She could be warm sometimes..'

Lies. She beats you up if you don't go to a blind date!

'She made me go to a prestigious school. Gave me my own room. Every time I go home, i do not have to clean our house. I can just sit and eat. Then study and sleep.'

Stop covering your Mom! I know your closet! I know the things you wanted to buy but she does not approve cuz it's for boys! She burns your male underwear-sonic ninja comics! Then she puts you on diet! Aren't you hungry? You are hungry! You are a male! We have huge appetite!

'Then the bath is really good. And look at my school uniform? Isn't neat?'

She's torturing you! You are not her Barbie doll dammit!

'Karma-kun. I'm fine. Although it would be nice if i can actually sleep over at your house. Too bad i can't. My mom loves me so much that she protects me. Told you she is kind.'

She is caging you! Get out of there! You...Idiot!

'Nagisa...how can i trust my back to you if, you don't even show me the real you?'

Present POV

"Holy sheeeet of paper! This isn't a joke! These two are monsters!" Maehara praised. Nakamura at his side. "I can't believe those two will actually fight like this." Kayano added, "Yeah...they were bestfriends after all." Okuda joined in. "K-karma-kun said he always wanted to do this with Nagisa...c-c-cuz he said, he wants his back to be guarded by Nagisa-kun-however...He said Nagisa's not been honest completely to him."

Isogai did not knew that. "Hehh? Really? Well...indeed, like right now, who would have thought he would..." Hurt his mom and planned the kidnap me and...being with the God of Death. It's a betrayal.

"But you had forgiven Irina Jelavic. I don't think Nagisa is any different. And...you guys also let me join the class." was Itona's thoughts.

"True. Wait, I wonder where is Korosensei?" Sugino wondered. Then they heard Ritsu's voice while the video remains at Karma vs Nagisa.

"Korosensei is currently fighting with the God of Death in a secret room somewhere at this hotel's floor. it is sound proof which is why nobody is aware of what's going on."

They were all surprised to hear that.

"Why you did not told us earlier?!" Ritsu reasoned with the cute face.

"Eto, it's becuz everyone is so hyped on Karma-san and Nagisa-san's showdown. I thought nobody is interested in Korosensei vs God of Death battle tehe!"

they hold the tsukkomi in their heads, "THIS 3D...Moe excuses!"

Then an email is receieved by Ritsu. "Ara? Karasuma-sensei."

"What did Karasuma-sensei said?" Isogai is in hurry to know the instruction.

"He said, stay in this hotel room. Wait for him to come and get us. Currently Bitch-sensei and him are still guarding the business man. For he has to finish his job with it. As for Korosensei, like I told you just now. He discovered the same that Korosensei is fighting the Reaper."

"Hmm. Then good? I mean, we'll wait for our other classmate to wake up." Nakamura watched her sleeping comrades. "They look like they feel comfy."

How envious.

"No worries! Korosensei can definitely defeat That God of Death! Cuz even Karasuma-sensei already did beat him down! There's nothing for us to fear about our ten billion yen." Maehara is pumped to keep watching the video.

"I just hope Karma-kun makes it safe!" Was Okuda's prayers. Kayano agreed.

"Yeah. Were talking about Nagisa's infinite bloodlust." suddenly they were all disheartened.

...

"Nagisa. Before we end this. There's one thing you got to know."

"What is it?"

"Your mom. She's not dead. She is alive...right now she is at the hospital."

He noticed the stunned face of Nagisa only in short minute. It returned to the stoic ones.

"Lies. I know she's dead."

"How did you confirmed it?"

Well...He didn't got the chance to confirm it. Because the reaper said she is dead, and he must not touch her to prevent leaving finger prints for the evidence to be him the culprit.

"Stop saying nonsense Karma-kun. My Mother is dead. She won't come back."

"The God of Death lied to you. It was his plan. He knew you would snap soon and he used it to his advantage."

"Be silent."

"What if, she's at the hospital resting? Want some proof? I have a proof. Ritsu holds that proof."

"I don't need to. I bet it's a trap." Karma hoped Nagisa will stop this. However he did not listen to him...That was actually kinda scary for Karma. Nagisa's no longer listening at anyone else.

"I'm telling the truth." Karma erased the joker's face. He turned serious. 'be convinced Nagisa! please!' "The knife you used...That kitchen knife, it was not sharp enough. It did not reach her sensitive parts."

"I stabbed her in the chest."

"It did not reached her heart."

"I don't believe it."

"Don't you trust me?"

"...i don't."

Karma felt his heart restricted by a snake. That hurt.

even so, Nagisa actually answered that one in a slow way. So maybe, he did hesitate.

But then, Nagisa giggled. Karma got off guard by that. It wasn't a creepy yandere giggle...

It was just Nagisa, simply cute.

The usual giggle Nagisa do when Karma is being silly.

But this means...Nagisa is serious about finishing this fight.

His smile is the best weapon of all!

Nagisa inhaled the air. Same motion he did when he was about to clap stun Takaoka. Karma already knew it coming. He did not move...for his manhood aint ready to do violent moves.

Nagisa walked like he was walking to his school. Till he was near Karma and let the knife fell on the ground. 'See? I can read your moves Nagisa. You can't trick me with your clap stun!'

Ready to bite his own tongue. Nagisa's both hands appeared at both ends of his eye sight. What he thought a clap stunnner...was not a clap stunner.

It did not came.

~TOUCH.

Instead...Nagisa's hand hold both of his cheeks for no escape. And the blue snake's face come closer to his private zone. "Wait."

He remember...what Kayano said. 'Nagisa used Bitch-sensei's assassination technique.'

Oh no. He let his guard down! Nagisa's gonna kiss him!

'No I won't let you!' So Karma closed his mouth shut. He made Sure even Nagisa puts his lips there, he won't be able to enter!

Unfortunately, Nagisa is not going to French kiss him.

Because...

-CLAP!

Karma's whole nerve, especially his brain went frenzy.

'...still clap stunner!?' He got fooled.

Nagisa is always full of surprises indeed.

Karma's world were all jelly and merry go around. He's going to loose consciousness!

"Sorry Karma-kun. I hope you understand." Nagisa said with care. Nagisa had let go of him. Letting him fall backwards.

However, Nagisa did not knew...Karma discovered a way to contradict the clap stunner's freezing effect. Nagisa's eyes widen when he noticed Karma's mouth is bleeding. He bite his tongue so that he could moved!

Karma took his sweet revenge by not falling back instead-falling towards him. Hugging Nagisa tight. Nagisa is still star-struck when he got embraced by his friend. "Nagisa. I won this game."

STAB.

Then he felt a sting at his neck. Karma just injected him something.

"I-injection!? Why do you have an injection-!" He panicked for what the liquid does holds. Karma made Nagisa faced him after the embrace. Actually after getting injected by something...

He actually calmed down. Maybe it's a medicine? Then Karma made themselves kneel down the floor. "Let's just say, it's an injection of my love Nagisa-kun~" Nagisa blushed. "W-what the heck-"

'Nagisa?' Nagisa's whole world stop. The time remained still when he heard a voice of a woman.

'Nagisa..? My son, do you hear me?'

"Impossible." he breathed, then slowly turned his head. He found Karma's phone...it's playing a video. Inside the video was..

his mom alive with bandages.

"Okasan..?" completely forgetting Karma...He kept watching the video.

"Nagisa. I'm sorry for all I've done to you. Mommy understands that you got enough of my weird fantasy. That's why...M-mommy is not mad at you. So please..." Her mom is sobbing but with a soft smile. "Come home. Mommy needs her son. It's ok if you can't be her daughter come to me. Please."

Nagisa cannot project what on the holy hell he heard.

The video must be edited.

There's no way...His mom would even reconsider.

He did not cry. He was not touched at all. However..."Karma-kun."

"Yes?" Karma knows, he had really won this battle.

"I want to see my mom." Karma does not need to hear Nagisa beg. Because he always knew his wishes. And the injection did had it's effect after all~~ Good thing he brought that online.

"Alright Nagisa-kun. Let's get you back at home."

'if mom actually forgives me for what I have done...does that mean...I do not have to go in jail...?'

He can still escape this dark path? Will Korosensei going to forgive him too? Will his classmate really accepts his faults...?

Nagisa is hoping deep inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to be continued~
> 
> Note: please support my own manga at tapas comics/webtoon named 'paradox mansion' if you have time to spare for me lol ^^
> 
> OUCH KARMA GOT KICK IN HIS BALLS YEAH MEEEEN! If you want to see them kiss. Go read the 'Kill Route' that is the last chapter of this fic. Remember the chapter where Karma is searching online then he brought that injection online with Ritsu? just in case you did not recall that part..i'm only saying it ;)
> 
> yep folks. this is is going to end. Exactly as my plan from the start. I hope you weren't so disappointed that Nagisa's still did not become the 3rd God of Death. Becuz if he did..then, it's going to be at the bad end where he will really do it and then, forever disappears. AND I ALSO WANT TO FOCUS ON Ansatsu Kyoushitsu: Despair in Prison School fic!
> 
> I'LL BE GONE ABOUT ONE WEEK AGAIN. So you better be thankful! XDD
> 
> REVIEEEEW...!


	10. Save Route

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 3rd God of Death: Shiota Nagisa
> 
> Summary: Nagisa is child abused by his Mother, nobody knows it yet. The effect of his suppressed stress is starting to show ever since the God of Death Incident. Korosensei told them to write an essay, what he wrote is something interesting. Karma needs to hurt Nagisa to release his bloodlust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENGLISH SUCKS BUT YOU CAN STILL UNDERSTOOD IT.
> 
> Note: please support my own manga at tapas comics/webtoon named 'paradox mansion' if you have time to spare for me lol ^^ Save route p2. I will miss Ansatsu Kyoushitsu but sadly we got to graduate like them. We gotta move on! And also i will be now really busy in college. THIS END CHAP IS NOT IN HURRY. It isnt a lazy type either. It is really the ending...Both end route has fanservice though! Its just that the Kill End Route is much more fanservice. LOL

Past POV

"..wait. Karma...?" Karma's heart stopped when he heard the sleeping patient.

that voice. Not fearing to look back, Shiota Hiromi is wide awake. And one of her arm is trying to reach him to stay.

"Eh-?" and it did reach his skin. A faint touch.

What? Even though, the doctor said she won't be waking a while...However, look. She is alive. Trying to hide his bloodlust to the woman, he advice.

"Your not supposed to be awake. -san~" to his surprise the woman's face were tender. As if, She's pleading. Is this what Nagisa meant that she could be warm sometimes?

"I need...your help, Karma-kun...a message to my child. Please.."

Karma could not comprehend what she just said. Is this really Nagisa's mom?

"If you want to talk to him, then wait for him to come back-" but the woman's face is like Nagisa's. The chihuahua face. Karma now realized that- Nagisa's beautiful face actually came from his own mother. If only her mother fixed herself, she wouldn't be old hag looking.

According to Nagisa, his mother's hair has it's own decision. It never did grew longer because of the fact it always getting cut during birth till she graduated-which is why the hair started pouting years.

Ignoring her pleads, Karma decided to push her gently back to bed. "please rest, we do not want your wounds to re-open madam-"

"No." she said slightly bossy. "Nagisa. I have to talk to him."

Karma's eyes widen. 'did she just used 'him'?'

"Sorry but, as you already know. Your son is not with us, but with the kidnapper-" this is actually the perfect timing to ask how Nagisa attempted to end her life. I mean, almost sending her to the afterworld. But Karma's principles actually thinks it's better off not to know. Or to intrude much to Nagisa's family problem.

"I beg to you Karma-kun." she steadied her voice. "I know, you are the only close friend to Nagisa. Which is why I'm sure...Nagisa will listen to you."

"He won't." Karma did not hesitate to reveal it. "We did not want him to go to the wrong path...But look where is he now..? So it's no use. So please just pray that we get him back-"

"If you are going to bring Nagisa back. Then don't forget to bring back his soul. His soul got reaped. We must put back Nagisa's real soul...! Nagisa is not a snake!"

Karma's face turned serious at that moment. "What do you mean?"

"That guy has poison Nagisa...I saw him behind! The Reaper! But..my Nagisa's out of control. I do not resent Nagisa. I know it's not Nagisa's fault! That is why..." she clutched her chest. "If he won't come back with you, at very least...I wanted him to know how much I..." tears began dropping from her cheeks. Karma's so...so, what word to use? He believes they were genuine but does not wanted to admit.

She's...sincere...?

Karma sighed and pick up his phone to the video recorded. "Once in a lifetime chance." Hiromi's not getting why he clicked the recording video open. He ordered him, "Apologize."

Although, "I won't guarantee if Nagisa forgives you."

Hiromi and Karma are now done recording. Hoping it will reach to Nagisa's heart and soul.

...

Back at Junior High...

Up in the school's rooftop. Karma's drinking his favorite carton milk.

"Hey," He called the attention of his new-but now close friend in class D. Nagisa in one ponytail looked at him smiling. "Yes?"

But Karma is not smiling. He was serious. As if...he's going to say something very...serious topic. And yep, he does.

"Why are you letting your Mom abuse you like this?" the latter remained silent.

"I don't get it. Why do you have to bare living with her? Why don't you just get out of house. Ran away where she won't be able to cross dress you." his tone is somewhat annoyed. Nagisa just closed his eyes with a fake smile.

"Running away from home is not easy as those in television Karma-kun." pausing a bit, "In reality, it's a big problem. First! Where can i stay if i don't have my own work to pay for my expenses?"

"Mine! You can live...with," he blushed a bit. "me. I mean!" compositing himself. "I'm alone at home. You already know my parent's always out the other country. They rarely go home, so I'm lonely!" Karma's childish at this time. "..We can act like siblings!"

Nagisa giggled, and waved his hands into 'no'. "Stop being silly. Even if i stay there, another problem is involved. Your parents and my Mom will clash. You know, my mom won't stop, not until she finds me. The third problem is...my schooling. I'm not smart enough for scholarship." then Nagisa rested his elbows at the school roof top's bar. Then his chins on his elbows-like pouting. His eyes reflected sorrow. "..it's not easy Karma-kun. I'm the person who is not independent. Not mature enough to live alone in the world. And were not even blood relatives for you to support me till the end."

Nagisa begun to speak sarcastically. "Let's not play like kids. The world and living is not a joke. One wrong move, we could die."

Suddenly, Karma thinks...For a moment, Nagisa is actually creeping him while he kept speaking.

"..then," Karma gripped his fist. "What can I do for you?"

Nagisa found secureness to him. So he smiled dearly for Karma. "Nothing." Nagisa closed his eyes to feel the blowing wind. It is refreshing one, "..."

Karma is lost of words. No idea what else to advice and excuses he could reason for Nagisa to free himself in his own chains.

Then, "Beside's...My Mom is still my Mother. Karma-kun, she could be warm sometimes...Look, she let me study at a prestigious school. At home i do not have to clean the house, I can just sit and enjoy the rest of the day. She give me healthy foods, and comfy bath." Despite the good saying, Karma's well aware of fat lies.

"She can't live without me. If I'm gone, I'm afraid...she would end herself completely. That's what scares me the most-than her, not accepting me for who am. And what my gender is."

Karma now understood this moment. Nagisa can't be save, not unless he wanted to.

All he can say now is, "Then, if you can't take it anymore. My door is always open for you Nagisa!" patting Nagisa's back. "Let's play video games if that happens!"

Nagisa find Karma funny. Karma finds Nagisa adorable.

They are opposite, but perfect match as well.

"Sure! I would loved too. Karma-kun!"

...

They met, became friends. Got closer and partner in crimes. Fought, began to be honest with each other. Jealousy and envies.

Finally, making up.

That is friendship.

Finally, they are now...True friends.

Full POV

After hearing the video message from his mom, Nagisa had hoped. However, that instant-he realize what he has done...He had done horrible things.

Karma's just there, not saying anything...Simply watching him.

Nagisa stared at Karma before staring deep inside his own memories. He is ashamed.

And this isn't because someone else made him shame...He is the one who made himself shameful!

'...this isn't right.' Nagisa stood a little wiggly. Karma did not follow his actions, but did look up concerned. "What's wrong? Going to the toilet?" he joked. Nagisa then slowly made his steps to the edge of the building.

Karma's eyes widen. Knowing what this action meant.

"Oi! Nagisa!" he panicked. Then Nagisa's gave him a sad guilty smile. "Thank you for making me hear my mom's voice alive and well." The wind up here is strong, Karma needs to grab him back-but if he does it now, who can tell Nagisa's sudden jump off the building!?

In times of this, you cant be rush to pull them not to jump. He has to be fast and catch the perfect timing!

"..Nagisa don't."

"Goodbye Karma-kun. How I hope you make your dreams come true for me-" Nagisa let himself fall.

"NAGISA!" dammit! make it in time!

Out of blue Nagisa did not fall. Karma did not know and have zero ideas how come Nagisa did not fall from the building?

It was so fast. 'Korosensei?'

But it was not Korosensei. Not that Karma noticed...it is someone-else tentacle.

Finally getting a hold of Nagisa back to the safety. Nagisa slowly opened his eyes-feeling the solid cement. "...Eh? Why am still-"

"IDIOT!" Nagisa did not expect Karma's reaction. As if Karma's soul got taken away. He was...really, really worried. 'Karma-kun... he is going to cry for me..?.' Karma never did show his weak side to anybody. Not even him could see, cuz Karma is the one who will support his mental state. Shiota Nagisa realized another thing, If he thinks he needs a punishment...why should he suicide?

"...were at modern times Nagisa. don't you dare do Harakiri! Or Sepukku! That's damn old!" in fact he already did bomb suicide once!

Nagisa is lost of words. '...hahaha. why do I keep making embarrassing choice?' Nagisa thought to himself. "Sorry."

Karma wiped the small tears at his own eyelid.

"Enough. Nagisa-kun. Let's get you back at home."

"Wait." eh? aren't we okay now?

"What?"

Nagisa hug's himself for comfort. "...I was really...not-"

"Stop." Karma hushed him. "Don't." The red haired smiled and petted Nagisa's head. Cuz earlier you do know he hit him pretty hard at vital points. He used deadly moves on him, despite knowing that he can die. "Look at you. All worn out." He wiped the blood by his caring thumb that is travelling on Nagisa's cheeks. "Ouch."

"It hurts?"

Nagisa made a face. "Of course it is." but the blue haired does not seem angry. "..I like it."

"Masochist." Karma spat.

Nagisa's head jumped. "What!? NO. And-Karma-kun! You are a SADIST."

"Eh? Sadist me? Well, Yes you are." Karma keeps on touching the marks he gave the other. "You like to get pinned. Before you actually fought back. During when you are bullied in school...Fighting Takaoka, then...The Shinegami, and me. You always get beaten up yet you also...always stand up."

"Is that a compliment?" Karma chopped Nagisa's head. "Idiot. I'm scolding you."

"You are...?" Nagisa played dumb.

They both laugh.

...

"Byebeee Meztiza-chaaan!" The business man waved as he was pushed inside his limousine car.

Irina waved back with a flying kiss. "Babuu Cutey piee~!"

The business man is drunk so he was sent home. "ugh gross." The beautiful blonde spitted. "Now let's get back." Karasuma quickly went to the hotel room where his dear students are waiting. Everyone were safe. The sleepily ones were now awake.

The ones who were awake explained them what has been going on while they were so comfy sleeping.

Everyone is relieved the fight of Karma vs Nagisa did not went so bloody. They saw them made up with each other of the video Ritsu is still playing.

Karma held his one hand to help Nagisa stood with his wiggly legs. It has something to do with the injection. "Here Nagisa. Grab my hand. Trust me, I'll carry you." Nagisa took his hands. "Don't worry. I trust you. Karma-kun." Adding support, they went down and re-united with the class-E.

"Nagisa!"

"Karma!"

Karasuma-sensei's stress finally left his body. He is glad, and so is Irina.

They circled the two cheering about everything they had been through.

Some went to apologies to Nagisa. Like Nakamura for teasing him that he looks like a girl. And any other reasons that made Nagisa snap.

"I'ts okay. The one who should be apologizing is me." He scratched his cheek.

"Your hurt. Let's tend it." Is Takebayashi's offer. Karasuma approved the first aid action." Just incase, let's all give you a check up, Especially you Nagisa. Karma really did not hold back." Nagisa giggled. Karma rubbed the back of his head blushing.

...

Meanwhile Korosensei's fight with the reaper is not finish. "rrrrr. This is not yet over Korosensei!" Because The reaper made his escape...maybe because there's a reason he couldn't tell why he ran away. "Nyuru! He's gone!" For sure he will be back. If he is...Korosensei swears to really end his life.

There are really people who are pesky that should disappear. Cuz they never learn.

...

Jelavic embraced Nagisa and suffocated him in her boobs. Karasuma patted Nagisa's shoulder. "Just don't do it again." was only his words. Then Korosensei came back to see them all together as one class.

Not sure how to apologize...

"Korosensei..I'm-" Korosensei pulled Nagisa's Shinegami cloak away from his body. To make it forever gone he ate it.

"Hush Nagisa-kun! Sensei is already happy enough to see you back. Nyurufufu!"

"...Ok. Thank you for saving me. Everyone. Karma, and Korosensei."

Korosensei embraced the whole class-E especially Nagisa and Karma.

Karma had excellent points because of what he has done. Nagisa is indeed forgiven. But Korosensei told him they are not yet over with this issue. He needs of course a little disciplinary action. For now, Nagisa needs to come back and see his mom at the hospital.

...

"Nagisa." His mother called him sweetly, Nagisa refused to look his mother at her eyes. To his surprise his mother embraced him. He expected a slap before he gets a hug. However she did not even punish him.

What he heard was...apologies. Her mother swear not to abuse him again. Like what she said at the video message.

That's where, finally the human emotion came back to Nagisa's eyes.

"Mother..." his voice is breaking. "I'm sorry." tears formed, "I won't do it again." he sobbed while hugging back. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I promise i won't be a bad anymore..."

"No, Nagisa. It is my fault why you grow up like this. Mommy's at fault!"

Endless exchange of sorry...Everyone decided to leave them alone. Karma and Korosensei were the last ones at the door before they closed it.

"Good for you, Nagisa-kun."

Everybody went home with a smile on their faces.

But Nagisa of course. Stayed with his mom, guarding her at the hospital.

...

Everyone had their check ups. As for Nagisa? Well, he's back to normal. Although his six senses are still wide awake and it will never leave him anymore. That's how it is, his further secrets in his talent was awaken by the clap stunner. It is up to him if he would use it to do goods things and bad things.

The news on television said that he was found. Without any reports about the fact his mother got victimize by attempt murder in their house~

'The police did not trace any crime actually occurred. Good grief.'

The next day, they were told Nagisa won't end up in jail. Cuz even if it is an attempt murder...They did not report the case. Which is why the polices did not know this incident, the ones who took Hiromi the day she was dying were Karasuma's subordinates.

And becuz Nagisa's mom had no plans to file a case...then there is no need for him to be marked as criminal.

And the reaper? He is nowhere to be found.

Nagisa actually did not even think that the reaper will go back to target him or his mother. Because, he just know he wouldn't.

Back in the school

Nagisa opened his eyes. He was at the nurse office. He did not collapse or anything, but Korosensei and everyone else pushed him to rest. He can just attend the other subjects.

Nagisa is not annoyed by their worries.

He liked it. Unlike last time...he is very in bad mood. Right now, he's like born again.

The fact everyone forgave him especially his mother finally accepted him as a son.

Is the happiest gift in his life. There's no longer a reason to kill. To go crazy. To go mad at the whole wide world.

However, he finally noticed. Someone is on top of him. "K-Karma-kun!? What are you doing above me?" Akabane Karma wearing his teasing evil grin.

"Iyaah, You've been a very very bad boy Nagisa-kun~"Karma purred, Nagisa gulped while blush seen on his cheeks. "W-what are you gonna do to me?" Karma's not sitting on his stomach, but Karma's legs blocking him to sit up. And his arms caging Nagisa's head to stay in the bed.

Basically like a dog hop on his owner.

Unfortunately the dog is Nagisa, and the owner is Karma.

"By the way, what did you injected to me during that time...?"

"It's a medicine where you sexual desires goes boom."

"EHHHH!? YOU INJECTED SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO ME!?"

"I'm lying silly."

Karma narrowed his eyes into those evil ones...obviously he had prepared a punishment. "Remember what you did to me?" Nagisa's eyes rolled to think what have he done?

Ah. 'right.' He kicked Karma in his balls.

Nagisa's formed sweat drops on his forehead. "...e-eto Karma-kun." Karma eyed him down there. "I wonder what should i do hm? Nagisa-kun?"

"GAhh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry Karma-sama! Please forgive me!" Nagisa screamed while pleading for his life.

Actually his...MANHOOD.

The other did not do anything yet though.

Karma is obviously just making fun of him. He laugh loud. "Ahaha! Glad you know how to ask forgiveness. That is why I like you. You know me." he winked then removed himself at Nagisa's top. Karma sat at the end of bed.

.

.

.

"Welcome back Nagisa."

Nagisa sits up too.

.

.

.

.

"Thanks Karma-kun. About everything."

Karma teased him one more, he grabbed Nagisa's chin in style to kiss. "I thought you attempted to french kiss me like you did to Kayano-chan~"

"eek?!" He was startled that Karma knew about that incident! Nagisa closed his eyes and mouth shut. In order to defy Karma's extra punishment.

However.

"Nagisa are you ok now-"

The door slide, and Sugino saw them in position that looks like Karma and Nagisa planned to make out. Both side froze. "AH?"

"I-I'm." Sugino blushed furiously. "SORRY I WAS A BOTHER!" he ranned away like a baseball player. This time Karma blushed, and is angry. "Dammit Sugino! DONT YOU DAREee!" he chased Sugino and will blackmail the dude to shut his mouth spreading false rumors.

Nagisa just sighed. Until, "Saraba~ Sugino." he salutes to him.

"I saw that. Nyurufufu!" Nagisa found Korosensei at the window eavesdropping. "Stop makin assumptions Korosensei..." he simply stared with his dead fish eyes on his teacher.

"Nyu~~"

Korosensei's tentacles patted Nagisa on the head.

"Do you still want to become an assassin?"

The wind blew.

.

.

.

.

Nagisa stared at Korosensei before answering with assuring smile.

"Nahh. I want to be a teacher."

'Just like you Korosensei.'

10 years later...

"Ok class! Take your sits and we'll start the homeroom!"

The school bell rings.

"Stand."

"Bow."

"Sit."

"Good morning Nagisa-sensei!"

Shiota Nagisa's hair is already cut into short ones. But his bangs remained. "Good morning to you too. My dear students~!"

ring ring.

"Err? Excuse me for a moment everyone." Nagisa checked his phone's message's box.

Seeing the content. He texted back. "Send. Ok class! Listen! Today's topic is...blah blah...

'Dear Korosensei, Right now...Am living my life to the fullest to teach these kids about their future. Just like how you made me realize what is the right path for me.'

In the other place...Of our small world, somewhere...Akabane Karma took out his phone and smiled at his wallpaper. The wallpaper of Nagisa in his cross dress at the hotel is his favorite wallpaper still. Karma actually did not changed.

"I wonder how you look like now Nagisa-kun." He walked inside the government's office. "Soon, we'll meet again."

Message from Kayano:

Hey guys! Let's have some reunion in the usual place! Korosensei's house.

What she meant is their Assassination Classroom.

Despite the name of their classroom,None of them become an assassin .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***THE END***
> 
> -special announcement at the end of this long blabber.-
> 
> (click on next chapter if you wanna read the Kill Route)
> 
> holy shitto! This is the first fanfic I was able to finish as a series! I can't believe it! i really did! *tears of joy* I avoid series fic and just make one-shots. I'm so proud of this one becuz i did not broke ur hearts! Mostly I hang series fics I wrote tehe.
> 
> I love you all sadistic readers. -sniffs-
> 
> Note: please support my own manga at tapas comics/webtoon named 'paradox mansion' if you have time to spare for me lol ^^
> 
> P,S... ANNOUNCEMENT TO MY READERS IN THIS FANDOM.
> 
> About the Kill Route. Dont leave yet, were not yet done. You have to read the kill route!
> 
> *evil smirking*And Oh i have two new fics to recommend to you guys!
> 
> Ansatsu Kyoushitsu: Despair In Prison School : The class-E are now Shinegami's prisoner and torture them at his Prison School (Mainly Karma's hardship to take care of Nagisa kyaaah)
> 
> Connect Our Chains: Takaoka escapes from mental hospital-cutting Nagisa's precious *cough* and now Nagisa got to cope being a girl. (did i just say that? GASP) KarmaxNagisaxAsano! Yep love triangleeee!
> 
> Look forward to it~! I know, I thought I said I would leave the fandom, but im still hype to write fics of it!
> 
> Kanon58 leaves the stage! Sayonara Minna! Arigatou!
> 
> REVIEW...!


	11. Kill Route

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 3rd God of Death: Shiota Nagisa
> 
> Summary: Nagisa is child abused by his Mother, nobody knows it yet. The effect of his suppressed stress is starting to show ever since the God of Death Incident. Korosensei told them to write an essay, what he wrote is something interesting. Karma needs to hurt Nagisa to release his bloodlust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ENGLISH SUCKS BUT YOU CAN STILL UNDERSTOOD IT.
> 
> Note: please support my own manga at tapas comics/webtoon named 'paradox mansion' if you have time to spare for me lol ^^ You clicked the next chapter and saw this note, means you have decided to pick the 'Kill Route of Nagisa'. Or maybe ur just curious how this alternate dark ending ends...the first parts are same but still Dont skip! So you can feel the heaviness lol? I think you will not like how the kill route is...i dunno it lacks something to me. *sobs* forgive me
> 
> Thank you!
> 
> ViolinSama is now translating this fanfic in *French Language...Although its not yet out.
> 
> (check my deviantart 'kanon58' if you wanna see some illustration of this fanfic..)

Start POV

"Nagisa. Before we end this. There's one thing you got to know."

"What is it?"

"Your mom. She's not dead. She is alive...right now she is at the hospital."

He noticed the stunned face of Nagisa only in short minute. It returned to the stoic ones.

"Lies. I know she's dead."

"How did you confirmed it?"

Well...He didn't got the chance to confirm it. Because the reaper said she is dead, and he must not touch her to prevent leaving finger prints for the evidence to be him the culprit.

"Stop saying nonsense Karma-kun. My Mother is dead. She won't come back."

"The God of Death lied to you. It was his plan. He knew you would snap soon and he used it to his advantage."

"Be silent."

"What if, she's at the hospital resting? Want some proof? I have a proof. Ritsu holds that proof."

"I don't need to. I bet it's a trap." Karma hoped Nagisa will stop this. However he did not listen to him...That was actually kinda scary for Karma. Nagisa's no longer listening at anyone else.

"I'm telling the truth." Karma erased the joker's face. He turned serious. 'be convinced Nagisa! please!' "The knife you used...That kitchen knife, it was not sharp enough. It did not reach her sensitive parts."

"I stabbed her in the chest."

"It did not reached her heart."

"I don't believe it."

"Don't you trust me?"

"...I don't."

Karma felt his heart restricted by a snake. That hurt.

even so, Nagisa actually answered that one in a slow way. So maybe, he did hesitate.

But then, Nagisa giggled. Karma got off guard by that. It wasn't a creepy yandere giggle...

It was just Nagisa, simply cute.

The usual giggle Nagisa do when Karma is being silly.

But this means...Nagisa is serious about finishing this fight.

His smile is the best weapon of all!

Nagisa inhaled the air. Same motion he did when he was about to clap stun Takaoka. Karma already knew it coming. He did not move...for his manhood ain't ready to do violent moves.

Nagisa walked like he was walking to his school. Till he was near Karma and let the knife fell on the ground. 'See? I can read your moves Nagisa. You can't trick me with your clap stun!'

Ready to bite his own tongue. Nagisa's both hands appeared at both ends of his eye sight. What he thought a clap stunner ... was not a clap stunner.

It did not came.

~TOUCH.

Instead...Nagisa's hand hold both of his cheeks for no escape. And the blue snake's face come closer to his private zone. "Wait."

He remember...what Kayano said. 'Nagisa used Bitch-sensei's assassination technique.'

Before Karma could even escape. His lips were captured by Nagisa's lips. "...!" For the first time of his life, he is afraid. In no time Nagisa's tongue slipped inside his mouth and explored deeper. Akabane Karma never did think his friend who believes himself as a straight man-just kissed him in French kiss without hesitating! Blushing so hard-

Karma tried to pull away, but then, because of Nagisa's kissing action-Karma's kicked manhood started to become hard. Which is...even his desire's were running wild right now!

'who would have thought you as a good kisser dammit!?'

Karma's whole nerve, especially his brain went frenzy.

He got fooled. He really did not know Shiota Nagisa.

Nagisa is always full of surprises indeed.

Karma's world were all jelly and merry go around. He's going to loose himself soon.

'...I give up.' Karma let all his guard down. Resigning to Nagisa's poisonous French kiss. Nagisa pulled away his mouth from Karma. Saliva tracing them. Karma's in a daze...

He never felt amazing yet ashamed as this. Nagisa is terrifying. He killed him. 'the 3rd god of death got me.' Now...he did not move. Just kneeling down at the floor still shock and mesmerizing the lingering sensation of what Nagisa has done to his virgin lips. Bitch-sensei didn't kiss him yet.

"Sorry Karma-kun. I hope you understand." Nagisa said with care. Nagisa then left him alone at the room top. He used the fire exit and got into the male's bathroom where the business man got in perfect timing.

...

What Karasuma is told that-Currently Karma and Nagisa are fighting up the rooftop. He had let his guard down by this information.

The business man just went to the bathroom and he assisted him. Before he let the man go inside-he had checked if someone else inside. 'no one's here.' His mistake thinking it's clear...The business man whose drunk went inside ready to pee.

When he got inside-closing the door, Someone is actually inside. A pretty twin tailed girl or boy is in front of him. "Hm? Who are you-"

"Death will eventually comes to all..." the student said. Before he could even ask for more, "But am the only one, who will see you off with a smile~" he got a small cut behind his neck. But enough to make him down his knees. It has poison!

-For am the 3rd God of Death."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Outside, Karasuma decided to text his students. Unfortunately, he did received some bad news. ["Karma lost against Nagisa! Nagisa's gonna kill the man!"]

Immediately he opened the door to the bathroom-only to find the business man dead.

"Sir-!" he checked his pulse, only to find the man's neck had a small cut. The cut is not enough to kill him. Means, the blade had a poison.

'Holy hell. Nagisa really...did it...!' He knew the boy could kill, but he did not know-he will be faster than this! He's worst faster than the 2nd God of Death for goodness sake!

Yes, Nagisa assassinated the business man.

Becuz of the class E saw what happened to Karma, they had all panic what to do next. Then they heard screams from the party.

Someone just died.

No. They knew what happened.

Nagisa just succeeded on his job!

...

Nagisa's POV

After succeeding on assassinating the business man, I hid myself through the dark alley. Before I could even settle down a hiding spot, the Shinegami appeared behind me.

Excited to tell him that I did my job well..."Shinegami-san!" instead of meeting the 2nd God of death. What I saw is a huge black monster.

"Eh...?" I stared at the black being. The eyes were menacing...As if it's staring to your soul. Yet what I'm more concern about were the tentacles.

'It's just like Korosensei.' I gulped and realize who it was. Or who the monster's face resembles.

'Dont tell me.' since when? 'since when...?!' "..Shine...gami-san..?"

Without much effort, his tentacles captured my wrist and legs including my neck. "Kuhh!" Choking me up in the air, I prefer not to struggle much or i will collapse.

Trying to speak, I found a clear sight of him. He's worst than Korosensei's appearance.

This is a real monster if you would ask me. I rasp my voice to reach him...I do not want to die when i finally can become an assassin...!

I can feel his tentacles all of over me. Wiggle and Slippery. That sensation is too much for me. And the sound he makes were like a wild bear wanting to eat it's prey. It is terrifying. However, I wasn't trembling. I was just worried that I cannot escape.

I'll just have to use my own charm...

Smiling a little, still out of breath... "S-shine...gami-san...It's me..Na..gisa!"

Wondering if this would even work, to my surprise, he came back to his own senses.

"Hn? Nagisa-kun...?" quickly, his tentacles freed me down at the ground. Gasping out so loud, I try to compose myself. 'If Korosensei wanted to kill us with his tentacles...he definitely could!'

Coughing, I stood and slowly walk towards him. "..It's okay Shinegami-san. It's me Nagisa." I repeated...somehow, my smile calmed him, he even let me so close to him. Until I embraced him for comfort. "It's okay." lights coming from various type...None noticed us.

With that, his tentacles disappeared into his skins. It is frankly disgusting in someway...but oh well, "I'm sorry Nagisa-kun." his former self is back. "I did not mean to kill you." He wasn't so sorry...but I at least could feel he did not want me dead yet.

.

.

.

.

.

Away from japan, this is during when Korosensei's deadline is reaching. Now it is none of my concern cuz my world is different...May the world end, or the world continues to rotate. It does not matter. I has become one with the 'death'...

We continued to live together, until eventually...he's having loose end nut case. I think it's time to bring judgement. I have a feeling it is my responsibility...as his...pupil. (smirks)

"Shinegami-san. I love you. Thank you for everything~"

.

.

.

.

"Farawell."

.

.

.

.

Replacing his position instantly as the God of Death.

.

.

Because someone died, the hotel called an ambulance. Which is why the whole Class-E were sent to join the ambulance as well. Then...Nagisa did what he had planned from the start.

The video they saw on Ritsu between Karma vs Nagisa was the last day...They saw someone named Shiota Nagisa.

The blue death disappeared forever in their lives.

As for Korosensei, the Shinegami escaped after Nagisa did his job right.

Later years passed...The 2nd God of Death never did appeared too.

Only that, there is a rumor...

There was, a 3rd one who can poison his/her victim in one bite.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

7 years POV

"Who's there?"

...

"Who are you?"

.

.

.

1st God of Death says...

You cannot kill me. For am the 'Death' Itself~

2nd God of Death says...

Since the day you were born on this world. I have always been next to you~

"How did you got inside my room?!"

"Guards?"

"Guards?!"

"Where are the guards-"

"Ah! D-don't come near me!"

Death eventually comes to all. But I'm the only one who'll see you off with a smile~

THUD

.

.

.

.

3rd God of Death said.

After assassinating my first big target, that business man, the Shinegami and I regroups-and continued to help me for my assassination debut. I continued to kill and kill...In no time I did become one. How long has it been...? How long have i been killing? The 2nd God of Death who taught me freedom-and free will. I killed him. Because I'm now better than him. And i also discovered the first God of Death was Korosensei himself. And he willingly betrayed his teacher...(bedside's his tentacles are out of control.)

So what's wrong if i do the same? I knew when i was getting famous, he is secretly jealous. He had think of killing me behind-so before he could backstab me, i stabbed him in the front.

Aren't I kind enough not to backstab him?

My honest feelings perfectly reached his heart by my knife.

I do not hate him. However he wanted to kill me...and the trigger to my bloodlust is when someone wants me dead. I actually found of him. He's easy to talk, he is sweet...he would always play my hair though, he is nothing like Korosensei of course. But still he has his own addictive charm. But as I get better and better, he's loosing that charm.

Maybe...it's history repeating itself. The pupil is better than their master.

All these years, i had been living with this Reaper. We never do stay at the same place, especially our target's are always big. Bigger than those normal assassins. Than those pro, for we are the masters.

The God of Assassination, the brimmed of death.

That is now Me.

My name?

Ah~ right, before I tell you my assassin name...there's this thing you got to know about my appearance. I hated the fact that I looked like a girl, but I eventually liked how all of my target's let their guard down. Seducing them like Bitch-sensei, then bite them like a snake.

Right. My hair-I did not cut it. I wanted to cut it before, and not cutting it means accepting my mom's fantasies. But now, am thankful. Because of how she raised me..I gain a very wonderful talent.

A talent to kill people.

A talent where you are invincible.

Cool like ninja's. Deadly like samurai's.

I also changed my way of speaking. Instead of 'boku' I'm using 'watashi wa.'

Such happiness am feeling. The sensation of blood, all of my stress are being paid when I take a life.

How rotten and cold I have become.

Dear, I did not stay at japan. I've travelled the world because of my job benefit's.

I wonder what happened to japan? Hmm, not that i really care about my classmates...however the news about the target octopus, he did not die. In fact he was saved. I'm happy to hear that Korosensei is doing well. As for my classmates...They seem to have their dreams come true. 'I could see Kayano's drama in television and a sports channel about Sugino's raising star at baseball game.' even though they did not grab the ten billion yen. For they saved Korosensei's life. Everyone made it to their goals.

Hmm...when was the last time I kept touch with a classmate?

Oh. I did kiss two of them.

Kayano and Karma.

...If they are even looking for me, I'm sure I do not need to meet them.

Despite the happiness I feel, I do...sometimes feel lonely. Missing my class-E days, but i destroyed it with my own hands. So why should i even bother to reminiscence those?

Hell I care what happened to my mother. If she is alive or not, it's not of my business. She got to need some spanking.

Now, 10years passed. I got back to japan. I got an order to assassinate someone whose like a great demon lord in the government's.

I know who it is.

I accepted the job anyway.

I'm a lil excited to see him again.

'Head of Bureaucrat: Akabane Karma'

The 10 years POV

Everyone is now big. They had graduated from their little Assassination Classroom.

Despite making their dreams come true...one thing sure they are sad.

The blue twin tailed was not able to graduate cuz he had chosen the dark path.

The path of no return. Ever since then, they refused to utter his name...Cuz,

it brings unfortunate events to recall~

BEEP,BEEP.

Akabane Karma picked up his phone inside his office. "Yes?" the voice is one of his picked up newbies. "Akabane-sama! There's an intruder-"

The phone lined ended. Karma did not need to panic, cuz...he had chosen this line of job, he is not surprised if his life is taken for granted by jealousy. Because he is awesome.

.

Karma's assassination training and so everyone else...it did not leave them. But they just made it hidden of course~

Karma could tell someone's at his front door. He evil smirked and said, "Come in. You are after my life ain't ya~?"

Then, the stranger did opened his door...

CREAK~

She was starring beautiful. Long blue hair, Sexy body...And oh, She's in reaper's clothing. Hard Leather with a hood covering her face.

Wait a minute.

Karma did not blink. Cuz if he do...he will die instantly.

He breathed, remembering the last time they had interact.

"Death comes to all~" said the mysterious lady. She lifted her fingers to point at Karma, with a small dagger. But in Karma's vision..it is an imaginary 'sycthe'.

Um, She or he?

"But I'm the only one who will see you off with a smile."

...Akabane Karma-kun~"

Shiota Nagisa smiled so innocent like back in those years. He changed-but also did not changed.

'So it was a trap...'

Karma readied himself with a confident smile. The time of vengeance has come~

"Huff, I'll make sure you'll be in my cage. As my cutie pet snake~ Nagisa."

~Truly Ends~

(Those who are confuse or have no idea to imagine Nagisa's assassin attire. Nagisa's clothes is the 3rd Shinegami outfit of Matsu Yuusei had drawn in Ansatsu Kyoushitsu Manga forgot what chapie it was shown But i'm not lying~)

-Confusion- Explanation at this long blah blah-

(At the Good End Route, Korosensei is dead. But at this bad end route...as it is told to be true-Korosensei survived. Except that Nagisa's now evil. Wondering what happens at this story afterwards?)

Happens Afterwards...(SUMMARY POV)

Karma's able to capture Nagisa. But instead handing him over to the police-he had decided to cage him as his pet snake. In order to avenge his French kiss-and also because...he does not like to see Nagisa in jail and death penalty.

So far, Karma took notice of the big changes to Nagisa's personality. He is still the timid smiling cute Nagisa. However, somewhere-or times you can clearly feel his sadistic desires and masochistic desires.

Nagisa is actually cool with the idea of him getting caged (like when Korosensei is imprisoned by Shiro) Because he wouldn't have to worry much of his life...and sometimes he needs change of phase to enjoy the thrill once more. And if Karma really brings him to jail-he will loose his title as the 3rd God of Death. Before that even happens...he would like to have someone in his place. But it's too early to retire, so he will just play along at Karma's tricky and never ending devil pranks.

But Karma changed and not changing. There's still his mischief-but a little more serious now that he is in the world of adults. To his surprise, one day...Karma told him to quit his job now that he owns him. Karma like Nagisa to be his personal butler/bodyguard like in those big time movies. However Nagisa did not want to be normal.

Which is why Karma threatened him to tell his classmate of class E that he got him.

Nagisa does not want to meet anybody. Because he believed he could kill Karma without anyone knowing-but dang failed.

To his dismay Karma lied. Karma already told everyone about him. So he was forced to meet them while still inside his prison. Everyone were disappointed to him. For he had chosen this path. And apparently Jelavic and Karasuma are now married. So Irina quitted her job huh?

Some were just happy to see him alive. Some are a little angry cuz he's been a jerk to them last time. And he is still a jerk now.

However, he did not expect to meet Korosensei.

Korosensei is no longer an octopus. He was sure-he is an octopus when he left. But right now, he is normal. The real face of the 1st God of Death!

And because of all the batshit crazy events...Nagisa remember the love he given up long time ago. Some messed up things happened, Nagisa finally quits being a reaper and became Karma's protector to all who wants to assassinate the red hair.

"I shall assassinate them for you, Karma-sama."

Shiota Nagisa, learned...that the talent for assassination can also protect. Not only to kill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***FINALLY THE END
> 
> Note: please support my own manga at tapas comics/webtoon named 'paradox mansion' if you have time to spare for me lol ^^  
> I thank you all of you for giving me more wonderful ideas especially 'Shiranai Atsune'-san. The Blue Death code name really got meee! But well, Nagisa's assassin name is still the 3rd God of Death. How did you like Nagisa's assassination punchline? ahaha, LOVE YOU ALL SADITIC READERS. IF YOU WANT MORE SADISTIC FICS OF MINE JUST GO TO MY PROFILE ABOUT ANSATSU KYOUSHITSU FANFICS!i highly recommend Ansatsu Kyoushitsu: Despair In Prison School and Connect Our Chains. *eyes sparkling* I love how Nagisa is goin to kill all who tries to kill his Master Karma kyaah. Did you like that idea? Surprised right? i always thought Nagisa could be a personal bodyguard like Karasuma. Ifyouknowwhatimean.
> 
> any words to me before you leave this fanfic? REVIEW~~!

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued~
> 
> So how was the first chapter? interested? I wont promise to finish, it's just a whim. Pure wanting of emotional Nagisa cuz the season 2 of the anime did not focus it on Nagisa unlike the manga did~ Buu. but I'm not saying I hate the animation of season 2. I'm just sad at the God of Death arc animation, I wanted to see Nagisa pretty involded cuz HE WAS IN THE MANGA! XD DROOLING NAGISA...HOW SEXY. Hihi.
> 
> REVIEEEEW...!


End file.
